Une nouvelle venue
by lulu59
Summary: Suite à une enquête l'un des membres du Five-0 prend une décision qui changera sa vie ainsi que celle des autres et si justement son choix amener des problèmes? Je sais le résumé est nulle mais qui as-tu que j'étais douée!
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle venue**

Une enquête difficile qui m'a fait prendre conscience que tout peut s'arrêter d'un moment à un autre. Suite à ça, j'ai pris une décision et je vais l'annoncer à l'homme de ma vie. On est chez nous dans le canapé, on se fait un câlin quand je respire un bon coup pour me lancer.

- Bébé, l'appelai-je.  
- Oui mon amour, dit-il.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir quelqu'un à la maison tout les soirs en rentrant? demandai-je.  
- Je t'ai toi, Babe.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça,... l'enquête m'a fait réaliser certaines choses et je me suis posé beaucoup de question. Et je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour... adopter un enfant peu importe son âge, avouai-je.  
- Tu es sérieux Steve! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui, mon cœur, je voudrais avoir un petit gars ou une petite fille avec nous le soir non pas que je n'aime pas Grace mais la maison fait vide quand elle n'est pas là, expliquai-je.

Tu prends mon visage dans tes mains et tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Je glisse mes mains sous ta chemise, elles descendent légèrement vers ton caleçon. Je sens ton corps frissonné sous mes caresses, ça m'excite. Je te prends dans mes bras et on se dirige vers la chambre. Je te pose délicatement sur le lit, j'enlève tout tes vêtements. Tu gémis quand mes mains touchent ta virilité, je t'embrasse langoureusement. Je titille un peu ton gland avant de le prendre en bouche tout en insérant un doigt dans ton entrée sensible. Tu m'incites à continuer mais je m'arrête dès que je sens que tu es prêt. Je prends de quoi me protéger, je reviens vers toi au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'installe devant toi mais je suis tellement lent que tu t'empales toi-même sur mon membre ce qui nous fait crier tout les deux. Tu bouges tes hanches pour me donner le signal, donc je commence mon va et viens doucement.

- Babe... plus... vite... Babe... pitié...

Suite à ta réclamation, j'augmente le rythme. Je sens que je fais venir alors je prends ton sexe en main et je glisse ma main tout en suivant mon rythme. Encore quelques minutes et on jouit ensemble. On est à bout de souffle tout les deux, je me retire doucement et je fais chercher de quoi te nettoyer. Une fois fini, je m'installe à tes côtés.

- On devra se calmer quand l'enfant arrivera à la maison, dit Danny.  
- Je n'y avait pas pensé à ça, déclarai-je.

Puis on rigole tout les deux en imaginant l'enfant se diriger vers nous à cause de nos bruits. Il faut plusieurs minutes avant qu'on arrive à s'arrêter de rire.

- Je t'aime Steven McGarrett.  
- Moi aussi, Daniel Williams, je t'aime.

Tu enfouis ta tête dans ma poitrine et tu inspires mon odeur. Je pose ma tête sur tes cheveux, puis on s'endors comme ça.

_Deux jours plus tard: _

On est tout les deux devant l'orphelinat, personne ne sait qu'on est ici. On préfère attendre un moment avant de leur avouer. On est accueilli par une jeune femme assez sympathique.

- Bonjour, Messieurs, dit-elle.  
- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, disons-nous ensemble.  
- Je vous amène aux enfants, certains de ses enfants sont là depuis longtemps trop longtemps, expliqua-t-elle.

On la suit jusqu'à une salle où plusieurs enfants sont dedans. Je regarde tout les enfants quand il en a une qui attire mon attention. La jeune femme ouvre la porte d'un coup les enfants se lèvent pour se diriger vers nous sauf elle.

- Les enfants calmez-vous! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Les enfants se calment d'un coup mais restent quand même près de nous comme si ils avaient peur qu'on s'aillent. Je regarde toujours la fille quand je sens que Danny touche mon bras. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et je lui souris.

- Pourquoi cet enfant ne vient pas vers nous? demandai-je.  
- Oh, ne vous occupez pas d'elle, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Pardon! m'exclamai-je.  
- Elle a fait beaucoup de foyer et les familles la ramènent à chaque fois parce qu'elle apporte que des malheurs, expliqua-t-elle.

Je grogne de colère, de quel droit cette femme ose-t-elle faire ça?

- Babe, calme toi! Viens on va voir la fille d'accord, dit-il.

J'hoche la tête et on se dirige vers la fille. On s'approche d'elle mais elle recule de quelques pas ce qui nous surprends. On se regarde puis j'avance doucement vers elle.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, dis-je.

Elle me regarde mais ne réponds pas. Quand Danny se présente, la petite a une étrange réaction. Elle est autant surprise que choquée. La femme de l'accueil nous rejoint.

- Messieurs, je vous présente Arthur, déclara-t-elle.  
- Bonjour, messieurs, annonça le garçon.  
- Bonjour, Arthur, disons-nous ensemble.  
- Est ce que vous serez ma nouvelle famille? demanda Arthur.  
- Je ne pense pas Arthur, tu vois on a déjà choisi, répondis-je.  
- Oh, dommage, avoua-t-il déçu.

Arthur part rejoindre les autres enfants quand je me retourne vers la petite fille. Elle me fixe encore ce qui me rends mal à l'aise, je lui souris.

- Veux-tu venir avec nous petite? demandai-je.  
- Pourquoi? questionna-t-elle.  
- Parce que je t'aime bien et qu'on voudrait de combler de bonheur, répondis-je.  
- Je vivrais avec lui aussi? m'interrogea-t-elle en désignant du doigt mon compagnon.  
- Oui mais il n'est pas méchant tu sais, Danno a une fille qui s'appelle Grace. Sa fille a 8 ans et toi?  
- 7 ans, Monsieur, répondit-elle.

Je me relève et prends la main de la petite pour aller remplir le papier d'adoption. Elle est plus près de moi que de Danny mais je ne fais pas attention. La femme nous tend le papier, je découvre son nom Daphné Anderson en même temps que mon amour quand je vois sur ton visage un mélange de tristesse et de surprise. Mais que se passe-t-il? Je n'ai qu'une envie lui poser la question maintenant mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Donc je vais devoir attendre qu'on soit rentré. Bien évidemment, la femme n'a pas voulu qu'on prenne Daphné avec nous à cause d'une chose futile. Je me sens frustré mais au moins Danny pourra me donner des explications. On arrive à la maison au bout de 15 minutes, je vois que Danny se dirige vers la plage. Je le rejoins tranquillement, je m'assois et tu t'installes sur mes genoux. Tu soupires.

- Dès que je l'ai vu, je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà rencontré mais maintenant que je connais son nom, j'en suis sur. Je l'ai connu...


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION DÉTAILS ASSEZ CHOQUANT!

Chapitre 2

_Souvenir : _

Danny était à Hawaii depuis quelques jours quand il fut appelé sur une scène de crime. Danny y arriva au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il entra dans la maison mais dès qu'il vit les corps, Danny eut un haut-cœur. Le visage du père était à moitié retiré et il lui manquait certains doigts tandis que la mère, elle était nue les jambes écartés avec un objet dans son sexe. Après avoir vu ça, Danny fit le tour de la maison et remarqua une petite fille sur les photos dans la cuisine.

-Avez-vous trouvé leur fille ? demanda Danny à un policier.  
-Non, Lieutenant, nous n'avons trouvé personne, répondit l'officier.

Ils entendirent du bruit provenant de dehors. Ils se dirigent là-bas les armes en mains pour découvrir la fille des victimes. Danny s'approche d'elle et remarque qu'elle a du sang sur ces mains.

- Je me présente Danny Williams, je suis lieutenant, et toi ma puce? demanda Danny.  
- Je veux une preuve, déclara-t-elle.

Danny montra sa plaque et la fille la pris dans ces mains pour vérifier qu'elle était vraie. L'enfant lui rendit tout en avançant vers lui.

-Maintenant que tu as vu ma plaque comment t'appelles-tu?  
- Daphné, répondit-elle.  
- Je vais te poser des questions et je voudrais que tu y répondes, dit-il.  
- D'accord.  
- As-tu vu quelque chose? l'interrogea Danny.  
- Je... non... enfin.. je m'en souviens plus, balbutia Daphné.  
- Ce n'est rien ma puce, allez viens je t'emmène avec moi.  
- Non, je dois rester ici, maman a dit que tonton viendrait me chercher, répondit-elle.

Justement en parlant de lui, un homme courut à l'intérieur mais fut stopper par un policier. Danny et la fille se dirigeaient vers lui mais l'homme frappa Daphné de toutes ces forces ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

- Je le savais, tu n'es qu'un aimant à problème! C'est de ta faute si ils sont morts! s'exclama l'homme.  
- Calmez-vous, Monsieur, déclara Danny.  
- Que je me calme cette fille est responsable de la mort de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère et vous ne faites rien! hurla-t-il.  
- Je vous ordonne de vous calmer au sinon je vous arrête pour attaque sur un agent de police.

L'homme se calma mais fixa sa nièce du regard un long moment avant de détourner le regard. Danny emmena les deux au commissariat pour prendre les témoignages. La route se fit en silence, Daphné regardait le paysage tandis que son oncle avait serré ses poings sur ses genoux. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Danny les emmena dans une salle d'interrogatoire mais il demanda à l'un de ses collègues de rester avec eux. Danny lut les informations que son collègue avait pu trouver sur les victimes, il découvrit pas mal de choses mais rien d'important. Danny passa sa main sur son visage, il sentait que ça allait être une enquête difficile. Il décida de retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou il découvrit que la fille était assis dans un coin et que l'oncle était assis sur la chaise à côté de la table. Danny s'assit en face de lui.

- Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi avez vous accusé votre nièce d'être responsable de leurs morts? demanda Danny.  
- Parce que c'est le cas, elle apporte que des ennuis à ma sœur. Écoutez Monsieur, ma sœur et son mari avaient rien à se reprocher, avoua-t-il.  
- Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui pourrait avoir fait ça? questionna Danny.  
- Non, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Le voisin, entendirent-ils.

Danny se tourna vers Daphné pour la voir debout devant eux. Daphné s'avança vers eux et répéta ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Danny lui demanda pourquoi elle disait et Daphné lui répondit qu'elle l'avait vu rodé autour de la maison avant le drame. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire car elle ne sut dire si c'était lui le meurtrier. Danny la remercia et les congédia du commissariat. Danny arrêta le voisin pour meurtre, il avoua son crime mais devant le tribunal, le juge déclara fou donc il fut interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Daphné fut laissé à son oncle, Danny ne pouvait rien faire car la loi était la loi. C'était le seul parent assez proche d'elle pour s'occuper d'elle. Danny essaya de prendre de ces nouvelles mais personne ne voulait lui en donner.

_Fin du souvenir.  
_

Danny est dans mes bras suite à ses révélations. Je lui frotte son dos pour l'apaiser, cela ne marche pas totalement. Dieu, notre futur fille a vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux mais ne gardait aucun souvenir. Je peux deviner la détresse de mon homme, et le problème est que cela alla le préoccuper pour un long moment.

- Bébé, Daphné va être bien entouré grâce à nous, dis-je.  
- Je m'en veux, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour elle, avoua-t-il.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer avec son oncle. Tu as essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles mais tu n'en as pas eu, expliquai-je.

Il se serre un peu plus dans mes bras, je sens qu'il commence à s'endormir car sa respiration devient calme. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'endormir totalement. Il dort complètement sur moi, je me lève et je le porte jusqu'à notre chambre. Il ne bouge même pas, je m'installe à côté de lui et instinctivement il se colle à moi. Sa tête est sur ma poitrine, ses jambes sont entremêlé avec les miennes et ses bras sont autour de ma poitrine. Je m'endors à mon tour tout en le tenant contre moi comme un objet précieux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un sonnerie me tire de mon sommeil. Je remarque que c'est mon téléphone, je décroche.

- McGarrett? dis-je.  
- Monsieur McGarett, je suis Louise la personne qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat, déclara-t-elle.  
- Aurait-il un problème? demandai-je inquiet.  
- Non, Monsieur. Tout d'abord l'assistante sociale viendra chez vous demain matin pour voir si la petite aura un foyer convenable ensuite je voudrais vous parler de Daphné, avoua-t-elle.  
- Daphné va bien? questionnai-je.  
- Je...comment vous dire ça, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler mais je vous ai vu hier avec elle, je sais que vous allez être de bon parents avec elle, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Et? grognai-je.

Je sens Danny poser sa main pour me calmer, il s'assoit à côté de moi avec son air interrogateur.

- Il a eu un incident hier soir avec les autres enfants, je l'ai su que ce matin. Daphné est à l'hôpital, elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'est passée. Vous savez elle a vécu tellement de chose sans rien dire cette petite que j'en ai mal au cœur, je dois vous laisser ma patronne arrive au revoir, termina-t-elle.

Puis elle raccroche à mon nez. Je grogne de colère, je m'habille en vitesse sous les yeux surpris de Danny.

- Il a eu un accident hier soir avec Daphné, elle est à l'hôpital. Je t'expliquerai en route, dis-je.

Il hoche la tête puis on se dirige vers la voiture. Je souris parce que Danny en voulant s'habiller en vitesse à mal boutonner sa chemise.

- Ta chemise est mal boutonné, Danno, déclarai-je.  
- Oh, dit-il en rougissant.

Il reboutonne sa chemise puis il me regarde doit dans les yeux. Il est l'heure des explications comme promis, je souffle. On est sur la route direction l'hôpital.

- La personne qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat m'a appelé pour me dire que l'assistante sociale passerait demain et qu'il a eu un incident avec Daphné dans la nuit, l'informai-je.  
- On sait ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, Daphné n'a pas voulu lui dire, répondis-je.

J'oublie volontairement de lui dire que Daphné a vécu beaucoup de chose sans rien dire parce qu'au sinon, Danny ne le supporterait pas, pas après ce que j'ai sur hier. On arrive à l'hôpital, on se dirige précipitamment vers l'accueil.

- Que puis-je pour vous? demanda la réceptionniste.  
- Je voudrais voir Daphné Anderson, annonçai-je.  
- Et vous êtes? questionna-t-elle.  
- Son père, rétorquai-je.  
- Mais...  
- A Mr McGarrett, vous êtes venu pour voir Daphné, elle est dans la chambre 302, elle vous attends, entendons-nous.

Danny et moi, on se retourne pour voir un médecin. On est surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire car pour le moment aucun papier prouve que je suis son père. On la suit en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Daphné. On la voit assise sur le lit entrain de bouger les jambes. Elle est surprise de nous voir mais elle sourit au médecin.

- Daphné, regarde qui est là pour toi, déclara le médecin.  
- Pourquoi sont-ils là Adeline? demanda Daphné.  
- Ce sont tes futurs tuteurs donc ils ont le droit de savoir ou tu es, répondit Adeline.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, dit Daphné.  
- Que s'est-il passé? demandai-je.  
- Je suis tombée dans l'escalier, répondit-elle.

Je lève les yeux en l'air comme si on va croire à son mensonge. Danny s'approche d'elle mais Daphné recule loin de lui. Je vois l'air blessé de Danny et cela me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.

- Daphné, s'il te plaît, il ne veut de faire aucun mal pas comme les autres, avoua Adeline.  
- Ne parle pas d'eux! hurla Daphné.  
- Désolé, bon je vous laisse, je dois finir ma tournée de patient, si Daphné a mal quelque part vous pourrez me joindre à ce numéro et appelez-moi Adeline, déclara-t-elle tout en écrivant son numéro sur un papier.

Je prends le papier, la remercie puis elle part en nous laissant ensemble. Un silence règne dans la pièce c'est horrible.

- Daphné, je m'excuse pour tout ce que tu as pu subir depuis la mort de tes parents, avoua Danny.  
- Pourquoi parler de ça maintenant, dit-elle.  
- Je n'ai pu oublier ton visage Daphné, tu ressembles un peu à ma fille, l'informa-t-il.  
- Mais je ne suis pas votre fille, et je ne serais jamais votre fille. Personne ne veut de moi, de toute façon même si vous obtenez ma garde vous allez me redonner à l'orphelinat! s'exclama Daphné.  
- Nous ne sommes pas comme ça Daphné, si on veut d'adopter c'est parce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant à moi même si ce n'est pas le mien biologiquement parlant. Je veux pouvoir prendre soin de toi comme Danny le fait avec Grace, je veux te voir rire aux éclats avec nous, que tu fasses des bêtises. C'est ça que je veux, peu importe ce que tu as vécu, car je veux te les effacer pour que tu recommences à zéro avec nous, racontai-je.

Je remarque que Daphné est entrain de pleurer, je m'avance et je la prends dans mes bras. Je la berce d'avant en arrière, Danny nous prend à son tour dans ses bras et on reste comme ça un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Adeline. On se décale mais je reste quand même proche de Daphné.

- J'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation pour que vous la prenez chez vous jusqu'à la visite de l'assistante sociale, dit Adeline.  
- Merci, pour ce que vous faites Doc, allez on rentre à la maison mais avant on va devoir faire les magasins, déclarai-je.

Je suis entrain de prendre Daphné dans mes bras quand elle commence à râler. Mais elle se laisse faire quand même, Adeline nous donne un siège auto comme Daphné est petite pour son âge, on est obligé d'en avoir un dans la voiture. Danny l'installe sur le siège arrière puis je mets notre futur fille dedans. Je remercie encore une fois Adeline puis nous partons faire les magasins.

_Centre ville:  
_  
On s'arrête devant une boutique de vêtements, on y rentre et là on est presque agressé par une vendeuse. Instinctivement, je positionne Daphné derrière moi et je vois que Danny se met à côté de moi. Oui, on sera une famille parfaite, je regrette juste que Grace n'est pas avec nous.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, messieurs, déclara la vendeuse.  
- Faites juste attention, je n'aime pas être surpris. J'aurais pu vous blesser, dis-je.  
- En quoi puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je voudrais des jolies habits pour ma fille Daphné, annonçai-je.  
- Quels couleurs voulez-vous? questionna-t-elle.  
- Daphné as-tu une couleur en particulier? lui demanda Danny.

Elle nous regarde avec des grands yeux, je pense qu'on va devoir lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle peut faire mais pour le moment c'est l'instant shopping.

- Alors, ma puce?  
- Euh bin euh... je ne sais pas... comme toi, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Parfait, reste ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes, avoua la vendeuse.

Elle part et elle revient quelques minutes avec des tonnes d'habits. Daphné les essaie mais elle est vite lassée tout comme nous. Alors pour faire rapide, j'achète tout sous les yeux réprobateur de mon homme. On s'en va pour se diriger vers un magasin de jouet.

- Je ne veux pas de jouet, déclara Daphné.  
- Pourquoi, ma puce? demandai-je.  
- Déjà les vêtements c'est trop, et je n'ai pas besoin de jouet, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon ange, Steve a vu trop grand pour les vêtements mais laisse lui t'acheter un jouet ou peu importe pour me faire plaisir, argumenta Danny.  
- D'accord pour un jouet ou autre mais un seul compris au sinon c'est rien, rouspéta-t-elle.

Victoire, merci Bébé de l'avoir convaincu. On entre dans le magasin mais je me prépare à être agressé comme à l'autre boutique mais rien. On fait le tour du magasin quand je vois ma fille s'arrêter devant un objet. Je remarque que c'est une peluche, un gros ours brun mais elle court vers Danny comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors as-tu trouve? demanda Danny.  
- Non, répondit-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, veux-tu qu'on refasse un tour, proposa-t-il.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Je les vois sortir pour aller dans la voiture. Je prends la peluche, je l'achète puis je les rejoins dans la voiture. Daphné est déjà dans le siège auto, Danny me regarde avec un air interrogateur, je lui indique Daphné de la tête puis je souris. On rentre à la maison tranquillement, Danny fait visiter la maison à notre puce pendant que je prépare à manger. Il finit la visite par la plage, lieu ou on décide de mange. On remarque que Daphné ne mange pas beaucoup, il faudra que j'appelle Adeline pour trouver une solution. La soirée se passe doucement, je vois que Daphné est entrain de somnoler car elle est appuyé contre Danny. Je me lève, je la prend dans mes bras et je vais la coucher mais en passant je prend le sac contenant la peluche. On se dirige vers sa futur chambre, juste à côté de la notre en cas de souci. Je la mets dans le lit, la borde et installe l'ours à ses côtés. Je pose une baiser sur son front, je pars en laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte au cas ou. Je descend et je vois que Danny est dans la cuisine entrain de faire la vaisselle. Je m'approche de lui et je lui dépose un baiser dans son cou.

- Alors qu'as-tu acheté? me demanda Danny.  
- Un ours, je l'ai vu s'arrêter devant tout à l'heure, elle ne va pas être difficile comme fille mais je pense qu'il faudra lui dire qu'elle pourra se permettre quelque folie, dis-je.  
- Oui, j'imagine ce qu'elle a pu vivre jusqu'à qu'elle nous rencontre, Babe dis moi que notre puce sera heureuse avec nous, sanglota-t-il.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'apaiser. Je lui promets que Daphné sera heureuse avec nous, qu'on sera là pour lui montrer toutes les joies qu'on peut avoir avec nous comme parents. Après ça on se dirige dans notre chambre, on s'installe confortablement et on s'endort tranquillement. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à que j'entende du bruit provenant de la chambre de Daphné. Je me lève et j'avance dans sa chambre. Je la découvre par terre rouler en boule, cette scène me donne les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche d'elle avec douceur et je la prend dans mes bras, elle se calme un peu mais pas totalement. je décide de l'emmener dans notre chambre.

- Babe? m'appela Danny.  
- Elle a fait un cauchemar je pense, répondis-je.

Danny se décale pour nous faire de la place, Daphné est entre nous deux. Danny emmêle ses jambes avec les miennes et moi je prends sa main comme pour enfermer notre fille dans un cocon de protection. Puis on s'endort dans cette position.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Le lendemain:_

Je me réveille en sentant du vide à coté de moi, je regarde si Daphné n'est pas près de Danny mais non. Je commence à paniquer, je me lève d'un bond, m'habille puis je descends. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, j'avance doucement et je découvre Daphné entrain de faire le déjeuner. Je souffle de soulagement ce qui fait sursauter Daphné. Elle me regarde un moment puis elle retourne à sa tâche. Je m'approche d'elle et je prends la poêle de ses mains.

-Que faites-vous, jeune fille?.  
-Des œufs pour vous, monsieur.  
-Depuis quand es-tu levée?  
-1h30.

Je suis surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu se lever. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la déposer sur une chaise mais elle se lève. Je l'attrape par le bras, je la sens se raidir à ce contact.

-Ou vas-tu?  
-Faire le ménage, Monsieur.  
-Tu ne vas rien faire, tu vas t'asseoir pour prendre ton p'tit dej'.  
-Je n'ai pas faim, Monsieur.  
-Appelle-moi Steve.  
- Et moi Danny ou Danno, entendons-nous.

Danny fait la bise à Daphné et vient m'embrasser. Il se verse une tasse de café et va s'asseoir. Je sers le petit-déjeuner mais Daphné refuse de le prendre. Danny et moi, on se regarde puis Danny se lève, se dirige vers Daphné. Il l'installe sur ses genoux comme ça on s'assure qu'elle mange mais on observe qu'elle mange peu comme hier soir. Il faudra que j'appelle Adeline. On finit de manger puis Danny va s'habiller.

-Comment veux-tu t'habiller? demandai-je.  
- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle.  
-Allez viens on va choisir.

On monte dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas difficile, elle dit oui à chaque vêtement que je propose. Je choisis à sa place, une jupe et un T-shirt rose. Danny sort de la salle de bain pour nous laisser la place mais Daphné ne bouge pas. Je m'approche doucement mais elle recule.

-Tu vas me faire mal, avoua-t-elle.

Danny fait un drôle de bruit, il vient de deviner ce que notre gille fait référence.

-Ma puce, je veux juste te laver comme un père fait avec sa fille, expliquai-je.  
-Je sais le faire toute seule.  
-D'accord mon ange, mais laisse moi vérifier quand tu as fini, proposai-je.

Elle hoche la tête puis elle part dans la salle de bain. Danny s'approche de moi, pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille.

-Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas, Bébé, rétorquai-je.

Je vois Daphné sortir et descendre tranquillement mais je la laisse faire. Faut mieux qu'elle soit calme pour l'entretien avec l'assistante sociale. Je veux me laver quand on sonne, je laisse Danny ouvrir mais il est devancé par Daphné. La douche en 3 minutes chrono, je sors de la tout propre. Je les rejoins, je salue l'assistabte puis on s'installe sur le canapé. On voit que Daphné part dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller la voir que la femme commence son discours comme quoi elle est venu juste poser des questions sur nos intentions.

-Je veux son bonheur, lui montrer qu'avec nous elle peut tout faire avec une limite imposée bien évidemment, répondis-je.  
-Bien, j'ai vu que vous avez une fille Mr Williams. Comment allez vous faire? questionna-t-elle.  
-Je vais l'aimer comme j'aime ma propre fille, je ne ferais aucune différence entre eux, avoua-t-il.  
-Si vous avez sa garde, comment allez vous vous organiser?.  
-On va l"inscrire à l'école, on va essayer de la conduire et d'aller la rechercher dans la mesure du possible mais si on ne peut pas on engagera une nourrice seulement en dernier recours, racontai-je.  
-Pouvez-vous me montrer sa chambre?  
-Bien sur,répondis-je.

Je l'emmène dans la chambre de notre puce, je la vois écrire sur son bloc-notes.. Elle veut aussi voir la chambre de Grace. Puis on finit par faire le tour de la maison. On est sur le seuil de la maison quand elle nous annonce ça:

-Même si vos intentions sont bonnes, je ne pense pas que Daphné sera bien chez vous.  
-Tu m'as menti, tu es bien comme les autres, tu promets mais tu ne respectes même pas tes promesses! s'exclama-Daphné.

Je suis blessé parce que vient de dire Daphné, je lance un regard noir à l'assistante sociale.

-C'est vrai que la laisser dans des foyers qui l'oblige à faire des corvées à son age c'est bénéfique pour elle. Regardez, elle ne fait confiance à personne à part peut-être son médecin Adeline. Alors oui, on est policier et oui, on risque de mourir à tout instant mais au moins on saura lui donner une vraie famille à notre fille! m'énervai-je.

Elle et Daphné me regardent toutes les deux avec surprise. Danny quand à lui, il est mort de rire. L'assistante s'excuse et part en tremblant sous nos yeux.

-C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire? demanda Daphné.  
-Bien sur mon ange, plus personne ne te fera du mal sans en payer le prix.

Elle se jette dans mes bras, je l'attrape et je serre mes bras autour de son petit corps frêle. Danny prend une photo avec son portable pour immortaliser ce moment. On entre à l'intérieur, j'ai toujours Daphné dans les bras.

-Merci,dit-elle.  
-Pourquoi ma puce?  
-Pour la peluche et pour vouloir s'occuper de moi, répondit-elle.  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon ange. C'est naturel que je veux te faire plaisir.

C'est un moment magique, Daphné dans mes bras et Danny à nos côtés, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je redoute la rencontre Grace/Daphné car je ne sais pas comment va réagir Daphné. Danny passe sa main dans les cheveux de notre fille qui a un petit sourire sur son visage ce qui me remplit de bonheur. Ce moment est interrompu par mon téléphone, je décroche:

- Gouverneur,dis-je.  
- Commandant, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, elle n'est pas forcément bonne, déclara-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Je vous écoute Gouverneur,dis-je.  
-L'enfant que vous voulez adopter cours un danger, avoua-t-il.  
-Comment ça? demandai-je.  
-Le meurtrier de ses parents c'est évadé de l'hôpital psychiatrique, annonça Le Gouverneur.  
-Depuis combien de temps?.  
-2 jours.  
- Et pourquoi on est au courant que maintenant, grognai-je.  
- Problème de communication et certaines personnes l'ont vu roder autour de l'orphelinat, expliqua-t-il.  
- On s'en occupe.  
- C'était pour ça que je vous appelais. Oh et sachez que votre demande est en bonne fois, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je suis étonné par le fait que le Gouverneur suit notre adoption. Danny me regarde tout comme Daphné, j'envoie notre fille dans sa chambre. Elle obéit sans ronchonner, j'attends qu'elle soit dans sa chambre pour pouvoir parler à Danny tranquillement.

-Que te voulait le Gouverneur? demanda-t-il.  
-Daphné est peut-être en danger, l'assassin de ses parents c'est évadé, i jours. Certains témoins l'ont vu rodé autour de l'orphelinat, expliquai-je.  
-Oh Mon Dieu, elle n'aura jamais la tranquillité cette petite! Que fait-on maintenant?  
-Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter alors on va faire comme si de rien n'était, on la prend avec nous au QG, on l'occupe comme on peut tout en enquêtant discrètement, racontai-je.  
- Entendu, j'appelle les cousins et on peut y aller.

J'appelle Daphné pour lui dire que nous sortons et qu'elle vient avec nous pendant que Danny appelle les cousins. On se met en route tranquillement, on y arrive au bout de 10 minutes. Danny et moi, on se met de chaque côté de Daphné puis on entre. On voit que les cousins sont déjà là et qu'ils nous regardent avec interrogation.

- Ma puce, peux-tu aller dans mon bureau qui est là-bas, dis-je en montrant la 1er porte, je dois parler à Chin et Kono d'une enquête.  
-Oui,Monsi.. Steve, mais qu'est ce que je fais? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ce que tu veux ma puce, répondis-je.

Puis elle va dans mon bureau et elle s'installe à mon bureau. Je me retourne vers les cousins, je leur dis de taper le nom Anderson dans la base de données. Les photos apparaissent, on détourne nos yeux. Kono les enlève pour laisser place au rapport de Danny.

-Boss, tu nous expliques? demanda Kono.  
-La fille que j'ai envoyé dans mon bureau s'appelle Daphné Anderson, c'est ces parents qui ont été assassinés. Le coupable s'est évadé, i jours et le Gouverneur craint pour sa vie, expliquai-je.  
-C'est elle la témoin, ça a du être horrible pour elle! s'exclama Kono.  
-Elle n'a aucun souvenir, répondit Danny.  
-Elle pourrait les retrouver si on lui montre les photos de la scène de crime, dit-elle en les remettant sur l'écran.  
-Ne fais pas ça,Kono. Enlève-les! s'exclama Danny qui avait vu Daphné arriver.  
-Non...Non...Pitié laissez mes parents, entendons-nous.

On se retourne pour voir Daphné les mains sur les oreilles avec force. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle ne me reconnaît pas. J'ai les larmes aux yeux face à sa détresse, Danny est entrain d'engueuler Kono pour son acte tout comme Chin.

-Daphné, ma puce. Tu n'es plus chez toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant, personne ne te fera du mal,essayai-je de dire.  
-Non, papa, maman! Pitié, laissez les! Vous êtes un monstre!hurla-t-elle en me voyant.

Je ne peux rien faire, je prends mon téléphone pour appeler la seule qui pourra l'aider.

-Allo?dit-elle.  
-On a besoin de vous, Daphné est dans un mutisme et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en sortir,expliquai-je.  
-J'arrive, ou êtes-vous?  
-Au QG du 5.0,répondis-je.

Elle raccroche et moi, je continue à regarder Daphné entrain de marmonner, je me sens impuissant. Je me retourne vers Kono qui ne c'est plus ou se mettre. Je m'avance vers elle avec colère.

-Toi, comment as-tu osé remettre ces photos horrible en sachant que MA FILLE était ici et qu'elle pouvait nous rejoindre à tout moment! Tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait aux enfants quand ils revoient les photos du crime qu'ils ont vu, alors pourquoi as-tu décidé de les remettre sur l'écran! m'exclamai-je.  
-Je...Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle.  
- Grace me sort cette excuse quand elle fait des bêtises! Tu as bien vu que les photos étaient horribles alors je répete ma question pourquoi as-tu remis les photos? hurlai-je.  
-Je pensais bien faire.  
- Et regardez le résultat pauvre idiote! s'énerva Adeline.  
-Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement,déclarai-je.

Adeline s'approche de Daphné avec douceur, elle retire les mais de Daphné de ses oreilles pour les mettre sur son torse. Daphné se laisse faire mais elle continue de marmonner. Adeline pose sa tête contre de la front de notre puce, cela dure un moment avant qu'enfin Daphné se calme. Adeline la prend dans ses bras et nous rejoint. Je me mets à côtés d'eux tout comme Danny.

-Merci Adeline, Steve commençait à paniquer tout comme moi d'ailleurs, avoua-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas la première qu'elle est comme ça, puis-je passer la journée avec elle? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est qu'elle court un danger, expliqua Danny.  
-Je sais me défendre et elle sera à l'hôpital avec moi. Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux, répondit-elle.  
-D'accord, mais appelez moi dès que vous croyez que vous êtes en danger, avouai-je.

Puis elle part avec Daphné dans ses bras qui est encore silencieuse et les yeux entrain de regarder un point dans le vide. Je décide d'aller voir dans mon bureau et je découvre que ma pile de rapport a été ranger ainsi qu'un dessin qui m'interpelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je prends le dessin dans mes mains et je rejoins Danny et Chin à l'écran tactile avec un air horrifié. Le dessin représente ses parents comme sur les photos de la scène de crime. Presque que tout les détails sont dessus, je frissonne. Danny me prend le dessin des mains et lui aussi est choqué, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je m'approche de lui, je passe mon bras autour de son cou.

- Oh Dieu! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Danny, calme toi ce n'est pas ta faute ce qu'elle a dessiné. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-on pas donner l'aide qu'elle avait besoin après le meurtre de ces parents? demandai-je.  
- Son oncle ne l'aimait pas donc je suppose qu'il n'a rien fait pour qu'elle puisse enfin faire le deuil de ses parents, répondit Danny.  
-Attends que je vois celui-là, il va voir ce que c'est de s'attaquer à un membre de ma famille, grognai-je.  
- Pourquoi répètes-tu que c'est ta fille? demanda Chin.

Il a un long moment de silence avant que je souffle pour leur expliquer ma décision enfin notre décision. Danny me regarde et me sourit pour me donner du courage.

- On a...  
-Hmm, toussa Danny.  
- Ouais, j'ai pris la décision d'adopter après la dernière enquête, Danny a juste accepté. Donc on a été à l'orphelinat et j'ai tout de suite craqué pour Daphné dès que je l'ai vu, expliquai-je.  
- C'est génial, Bro, me félicita Chin.  
-Merci.

Il me tape l'épaule pour montrer qu'il est content pour nous. Kono nous regarde aussi mais elle n'ose pas nous approcher et je la comprends, je suis tellement en colère contre elle. Les souvenirs de Daphné ont remonté à cause d'elle et je ne peux même pas l'aider. J'ai envie d'appeler Adeline pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais je n'ose pas car j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler. Bon, je me lance, j'attrape mon téléphone et je les appelle.

- Ah, Steve, j'attendais votre appel, justement. Daphné vous réclame enfin elle prononce votre nom en boucle, dit Adeline.

Je souris à ce qu'elle vient de dire, ça va alors Daphné ne m'en veut pas. Je suis soulagé, je regarde Danny avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

-Steve? m'appela Daphné.  
-Ma puce, comment vas-tu? demandai-je.  
-Je... voulais... pas... crier sur toi, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Mon ange, calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as cru que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, la rassurai-je.  
- Tu veux encore de moi? questionna-t-elle.  
-Bien sur, ma chérie, même si tu me cries dessus ou que tu fasses des bêtises tu seras toujours ma fille, répondis-je.  
- Adeline, on peut voir Steve? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas Daph', il faut voir avec lui, entendis-je.  
- On peut se rejoindre chez Kamekona pour manger, proposai-je.  
- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure, accepta Adeline.  
- A tout à l'heure, dis-je.

Puis on raccroche chacun de notre côté, j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je prends dans mes bras Danny et je le porte tout en le tournant pour lui faire partager ma joie.

-Steve repose-moi tout de suite! s'exclama-t-il.

Je le repose mais je le garde dans mes bras, Chin lui est mort de rire de ce que je viens de faire.

- Allez, on va chez Kamekona, Adeline et Daphné nous rejoignent là-bas, dis-je.  
- Je pourrais faire connaissance avec ta fille, déclara Chin.  
- Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir avec toi, Chin déjà que je redoute sa rencontre avec Grace, avouai-je.  
- T'inquiète Bro, je saurais comment y faire, répondit-il.

Puis on part touts ensemble chez Kamekona, on y arrive au bout de 10 minutes. Les filles ne sont pas encore là, cela m'inquiète un peu. On s'installe à une table tranquillement quand mon téléphone sonne.

-McGarrett? dis-je.  
-Steve, entendis-je.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Adeline sort avec Daphné pour se diriger avec à l'hôpital. Elle dépose Daphné dans son siège auto, elle la regarde avec un air triste. Adeline sait qu'il faudra tout recommencer encore une fois. Adeline déteste déjà l'ami de Steve, c'est à cause d'elle que Daphné est dans cet état. Elle se demande dans combien de temps Steve allait l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La route se fait en silence enfin pas vraiment vu qu'elle entend Daphné murmurer Steve. Adeline a le sourire sur son visage, elle a eu raison de faire confiance à Steve. Daphné pourra enfin avoir une vraie famille maintenant. Adeline arrive à l'hôpital, prend Daphné dans ses bras et va directement dans son bureau. Elle la dépose sur le canapé puis elle va à son bureau. Il faut plusieurs minutes à Daphné pour qu'elle refait surface.

- Adeline? l'appela-t-elle.  
-Oui, ma puce, dit Adeline.  
- Je... le... méchant monsieur... veut me faire du mal? questionna-t-elle.  
-Oui ma puce, mais Steve et Danny te protégeront de lui, répondit Adeline.  
-Mais il peut s'en prendre à Pa...Steve et Danny, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Ils savent se défendre Daph', ce sont des policiers, rassura Adeline.

Daphné lui fait un petit sourire, elle s'approche d'Adeline et lui fait un énorme câlin. Le téléphone d'Adeline sonne, Adeline découvre que c'est Steve puis elle sourit.

- Ah, Steve, j'attendais votre appel, justement. Daphné vous réclame enfin elle prononce votre nom en boucle, dit Adeline.

Adeline passe le téléphone à Daphné pour qu'elle parle à Steve. Elle ne veut pas parce qu'elle a peur de sa réaction mais Adeline lui donne quand même.

-Steve? m'appela Daphné.  
-Ma puce, comment vas-tu? demanda Steve.  
-Je... voulais... pas... crier sur toi, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Mon ange, calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as cru que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, la rassurai Steve.  
- Tu veux encore de moi? questionna-t-elle.  
-Bien sur, ma chérie, même si tu me cries dessus ou que tu fasses des bêtises tu seras toujours ma fille, répondit-il..  
- Adeline, on peut voir Steve? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas Daph', il faut voir avec lui, déclara Adeline  
- On peut se rejoindre chez Kamekona pour manger, proposa Steve.  
- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure, accepta Adeline.  
- A tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Adeline raccroche puis elles se mettent en route. Daphné monte dans la voiture avec un immense sourire aux lèvres ce qui fait rire Adeline. Elles sont sur la route quand elles se font percutés par une voiture avec force. La voiture fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter. Adeline a juste le temps de voir quelqu'un prendre Daphné avant d'être assommée par le coupable. Il a fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'Adeline reprenne confiance. Elle prend son téléphone pour appeler Steve.

-McGarrett, entendit-elle.  
-Steve, dit-elle.  
-Adeline, qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.  
-Accident, Daphné kidnappée, déclara-t-elle.  
-Ou es-tu? questionna Steve.  
-Au 3ème croisement près de chez Kamekona, répondit-elle.  
-On arrive.

Il raccroche, Adeline sort de la voiture et l'attend calmement. Il arrive au bout de 10 minutes, il se met en face d'Adeline et la regarde pour voir si elle a des blessures.

-Ca va? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, je m'en veux, déclara-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Adeline. Tu es en vie et c'est le principal, maintenant on va tout faire pour retrouver Daphné, avoua-t-il.  
-Adeline tout va bien? demanda Danny.  
-Oui, tout va bien, je voudrais vous aider pour retrouver Daphné et tu ne peux pas refuser je suis son médecin traitant, argumenta Adeline.

Elle voit Steve sourire à sa remarque puis elle se dirige avec eux un peu plus loin de l'accident. Elle souffle un peu après cet événement, elle se frotte le visage avec la main.

-Adeline, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu sais sur Daphné, je veux dire depuis que tu t'occupes d'elle? demanda Steve.  
-Steven, s'il te plaît, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, dit-elle.  
-Adeline, c'est ma fille, j'ai le droit de savoir, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Bon, d'accord mais pas ici, pas devant ses oreilles indiscrètes ainsi qu'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle le répète à Daphné une fois qu'elle saura, dit-elle en posant ses conditions.  
-Pas de problème, on va au QG et tu nous expliques.

Ils se dirigent dans la camaro puis ile démarrent pour aller au QG. La route se fait en silence, ils arrivent au QG très vite. Steve ordonne à Kono de partir, une fois que Kono est partie Adeline se tient devant eux la mine triste.

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, murmura-t-elle.  
-Pas le choix? demanda Danny.  
-Laisse-moi d'expliquer d'accord.  
-Oui, vas-y.

Elle souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage ce qu'elle va leur dire va mettre en colère Danny et Steve.

- Tout commence après le meurtre de ses parents...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Point de vue de Steve :_

A sa voix, je sais tout de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Bon, Steve calme-toi c'est peut-être rien de grave. Je reprends mon souffle doucement.

-Adeline, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demandai-je.  
-Accident, Daphné kidnappée, déclara-t-elle.  
-Ou es-tu? questionnai-je.  
-Au 3ème croisement près de chez Kamekona, répondit-elle.  
-On arrive.

Je raccroche, je me mets à courir comme un fou vers eux. Je me doute que Danny et les autres me suivent. J'arrive au bout de 10 minutes, je la rejoins et je me mets en face d'elle. Je regarde qu'elle n'a pas de blessures.

-Ca va? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, je m'en veux, déclara-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Adeline. Tu es en vie et c'est le principal, maintenant on va tout faire pour retrouver Daphné, avouai-je.  
-Adeline tout va bien? demanda Danny.  
-Oui, tout va bien, je voudrais vous aider pour retrouver Daphné et tu ne peux pas refuser je suis son médecin traitant, argumenta Adeline.

Je souris, elle croit que c'est pour sa remarque mais non. Je pourrais enfin savoir ce qu'a vécu Daphné. Je regarde Danny qui a eu la même idée que moi, je me retourne vers Adeline.

-Adeline, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu sais sur Daphné, je veux dire depuis que tu t'occupes d'elle? Demandai-je.  
-Steven, s'il te plaît, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, dit-elle.  
-Adeline, c'est ma fille, j'ai le droit de savoir, rétorquai-je.  
-Bon, d'accord mais pas ici, pas devant ses oreilles indiscrètes ainsi qu'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle le répète à Daphné une fois qu'elle saura, dit-elle en posant ses conditions.  
-Pas de problème, on va au QG et tu nous expliques.

On se dirige vers la camaro, je démarre la voiture pour aller au QG. La route se fait en silence puis on arrive au QG, j'ordonne à Kono de partir. Une fois qu'elle est partie, Adeline se tient devant nous la mine triste.

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, murmura-t-elle.  
-Pas le choix? demanda Danny.  
-Laisse-moi d'expliquer d'accord.  
-Oui, vas-y.

Elle souffle un bon coup, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'elle va annoncer.

- Tout commence après le meurtre de ses parents…

_Souvenirs :_

Adeline était dans son cabinet quand elle vit pour la 1ère fois Daphné entrer dans son bureau avec un homme. L'homme était en colère tandis que Daphné n'avait aucune émotion sur son visage. Adeline se leva et va pour serrer la main de l'homme mais il ne la prit pas. Elle se penche vers Daphné, elle lui sourit mais elle ne répond pas du tout ce qui l'inquiète un peu.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Un bilan de santé est nécessaire, dit-il avec froideur.  
- Bien, assis toi petite, déclara-t-elle.

Daphné s'assit sur le petit fauteuil avec difficulté mais quand elle fut enfin assit, Adeline vit une légère grimace sur son visage avant qu'il redevienne sans émotion. Adeline s'approche d'elle, elle vit que Daphné s'était raidi. Elle soupira et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Pouvez-vous attendre dans la salle d'attente ? lui demanda Adeline.  
- Bien, reste calme toi au sinon…  
- Monsieur, veuillez sortir, grogna-t-elle.

L'homme sortit en les laissant tout les deux, Adeline souffla, elle sortit son matériel pour commencer le bilan de la petite.

- Peux-tu enlever ton T-shirt ?

Daphné hésita un moment avant de l'enlever. Au fur et à mesure que Daphné l'enleva, Adeline découvrit des cicatrices un peu partout sur son torse. Elle redouta de voir son dos, elle se met à côté d'elle pour poser son stéthoscope dans le dos de Daphné. Adeline poussa un petit cri quand elle remarqua des marques récentes infectées. Elle posa ses affaires à côté de Daphné pour aller se mettre devant elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Daphné, répondit-elle.  
- Daphné c'est un joli nom, quel est l'homme qui t'accompagne ? questionna Adeline.  
- Mon oncle, dit-elle.  
- Et les marques que tu as sur ton corps est ce lui que te les fait ?  
- Je suis une méchante fille qui n'apporte que des problèmes alors il me punit, avoua-t-elle normalement.

Adeline eut envie d'aller le voir et lui mettre sa main dans son visage mais elle dut se calmer pour ne pas effrayer la petite.

- Daphné, ce que tu subis ce n'est pas normal. Tu peux de faire punir en te privant de certaines choses mais pas en te frappant, expliqua Adeline.  
- Mais quand on a rien, il faut bien me punir autrement, avoua-t-elle.

Daphné mit ses mains sur sa bouche, elle en avait trop dit. Elle était sur que son oncle allait encore la mettre dans la cave pour lui avoir parlé.

- Pitié, ne lui dites rien, il va encore me mettre à la cave ! paniqua-t-elle.  
- Daphné calme toi, je ne lui dirai rien d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas vivre avec lui avec ce qu'il te fait, répondit Adeline.

Daphné se calma, Adeline nota quelques trucs sur son cahier puis fit rentrer l'oncle de Daphné dans son bureau. Elle lui expliqua que Daphné manquer de fer mais au sinon que c'était une fille en bonne santé. Elle les vit partir l'oncle prenant Daphné par le bras, Daphné se laissa faire. Dès qu'ils sortirent du cabinet, Adeline appela son ami le juge. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle venait d'avoir une petite fille qui était maltraitée par son oncle. Qu'il la faisait dormir à la cave et que la petite avait des cicatrices partout sur le torse et le dos. Son ami lui dit qu'il ferait tout pour la petite soit retiré de cette famille chose faite au bout de 3 mois. La petite fut mis dans l'orphelinat, Adeline resta son médecin traitant peu importe la famille d'accueil qu'elle allait avoir. Adeline remarqua que certaines familles étaient pires que l'oncle à Daphné. La petite eut plusieurs côtes brisées ainsi que quelques os et tout ça, elle le vécut sans se plaindre car elle avait déjà vécu ses choses avec son oncle.

_Fin du souvenir._

Adeline vient de finir son récit les larmes aux yeux, Danny était pareil. Je le comprends moi je suis en colère contre toutes ces personnes responsable du comportement de sa fille. Je prends Danny dans mes bras tandis que Chin prend Adeline dans les siens. Si ce moment n'était pas triste, j'aurais surement ris face au comportement de Chin. On reste un moment comme ça jusqu'à que mon téléphone sonne.

- McGarrett ? dis-je.  
- Voulez vous revoir votre protégé en vie ? entendis-je.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Dès qu'Adeline est assommée, l'homme prend Daphné dans ses bras qui est inconsciente à cause du choc. Il la dépose dans sa voiture et démarre en trombe vers un endroit loin de la ville. Ils y arrivent au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, l'homme prend Daphné et va l'installer sur le canapé. Il attend qu'elle se réveille pour lui parler. Daphné se réveille petit à petit, elle se raidit en découvrant qu'elle est dans un endroit inconnu avec le méchant monsieur.

- Ah tu es réveillé ma petite, dit-il.  
- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu es toujours insolente ma chère nièce, entendit-elle.

Daphné fait une grimace en apercevant son oncle à côté de l'homme qui a tué ses parents. Justement son oncle s'approche d'elle et la gifle avec force. La force de l'impact la fait tomber par terre. Son oncle la prend par le bras et la jette contre le mur.

- Tu aurais du mourir en même temps que tes parents, hurla-t-il.  
- Nicolas, calme toi ne la tue pas maintenant, répondit- son complice.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça Allan, tu n'as même pas été capable de la tuer ! s'énerva Nicolas.  
- Tu es un monstre, maman et papa t'aimaient pourquoi tu les as tués ! s'exclama Daphné.  
- Comment oses-tu peste. Si j'ai tué tes parents c'est parce qu'ils le méritaient, toujours à se pavaner à gauche et à droite. Ils étaient la fierté de ma famille alors j'ai décidé de les tuer mais le pire c'était toi. « Oh ma petite-fille est magnifique, elle est si intelligente tout comme sa mère c'est quand que tu nous fais un enfant comme elle Nicolas ». Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça alors quand j'ai découvert que tu étais la fille d'Allan et que lui aussi était en colère contre tes parents, je lui ai donné l'idée de vous assassiner tout les trois mais ce crétin n'a pas voulu te tuer car tu étais une partie de lui donc aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de mourir, expliqua-t-il avec colère.

Il se dirige vers Daphné mais elle court loin de lui. Elle se fait rattraper, Nicolas la secoue avec force et la conduit dans la cave là ou il a plein d'outils. Elle frissonne en repensant à ce qu'il lui faisait. Daphné commence à avoir peur, elle ne veut pas revivre tout ça, elle prie pour que Steve la retrouve vite tout comme Danny. Elle est même prête à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent pour qu'ils la retrouvent. Son oncle enfin si on peut l'appeler comme ça maintenant, la suspend par les bras avec des chaines. Il prend une fine lame et commence à jouer avec.

- Te rappelles-tu de ça, petite, dit-il.

Il positionne la lame près de sa côte tout en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait fait ça. Il a un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, Daphné le regarde sans bouger comme si elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. D'un coup sec, il la coupe au même endroit que la 1ère fois, il regarde le sang de Daphné couler avec un petit rire. Et il continue ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il décide de descendre Daphné et de la mettre par terre pour l'ultime acte. En haut, Allan cherche le numéro de l'homme qui s'occupe de sa propre fille. Il le trouve enfin, il hésite quand même à l'appeler mais Allan reprend ses esprits, il veut sauver Daphné de cet homme. Allan veut se faire pardonner ses péchés même si il sait que cela ne se fera pas. Il prend son téléphone et appelle cet homme.

- McGarrett, entendit-il.  
- Voulez-vous revoir votre protégée en vie ? demanda Allan.  
- Qui est à l'appareil ? questionna-t-il.  
- L'homme qui veut sauver Daphné, répondit Allan.  
- Qui peut me certifier que vous voulez réellement sauver ma fille ? l'interrogea Steve avec colère.  
- Parce que c'est ma vraie fille et que je veux pardonner mes pêchés, avoua Allan.  
- Ou êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
- Dans la maison de son oncle, dépêchez vous, je crains qu'il décide de la tuer maintenant, expliqua-t-il.  
- Sale Garce, comment oses-tu me frapper, entendirent-ils.  
- Essayer de faire quelques choses pour le retenir le temps qu'on arrive, dit Steve.

Puis ils raccrochent, Allan a une idée. Il descend à la cave et là il découvre Daphné debout devant Nicolas.

- Papa… Steve… va venir… me chercher … et … te … tuer, réussit-elle à dire.

Nicolas la frappe une fois de plus, Allan pousse un cri ce qui fait que Nicolas se retourne vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je suis venu participer à ta fête, répondit-il.  
- Ah tu as changé d'avis c'est bien, je te laisse faire.

Allan s'approche de Daphné avec un couteau mais au lieu de lui faire mal, il se penche vers son oreille et lui dit :

- Steve va arriver je l'ai prévenu alors tiens bon, je fais essayer de te sauver, murmura-t-il.

Daphné hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle a comprit puis elle voit que cet homme court vers son bourreau avec son couteau. Ils commencent une lutte acharné jusqu'à qu'elle entende son sauveur pousser un cri de douleur. Elle comprend qu'il a été touché, elle voit que Nicolas s'approche d'elle.

- A nous deux, tu vois que toutes les personnes qui te viennent en aide meurent à chaque fois. En te tuant personne ne souffriras, déclara-t-il.

Il lève le couteau, il commence à le descendre petit à petit quand un bruit de coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. Daphné voit son agresseur tomber lourdement au sol, la pression retombe. Elle tombe au sol et elle se sent aspirée par l'inconscience.

- Reste avec moi mon ange, je t'en prie les secours arrivent. Reste réveillé ma puce, Papa est là à côté de toi, entendit-elle.

Elle ne répond pas car elle vient de s'évanouir du à la douleur qui était insupportable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

- McGarrett, entendis-je.  
- Voulez-vous revoir votre protégée en vie ? demanda l'interlocuteur.  
- Qui est à l'appareil ? Questionnai-je.  
- L'homme qui veut sauver Daphné, répondit-il.  
- Qui peut me certifier que vous voulez réellement sauver ma fille ? l'interrogeai-je avec colère.  
- Parce que c'est ma vraie fille et que je veux pardonner mes pêchés, avoua-t-il.  
- Ou êtes-vous ? demandai-je.  
- Dans la maison de son oncle, dépêchez vous, je crains qu'il décide de la tuer maintenant, expliqua-t-il.  
- Sale Garce, comment oses-tu me frapper, entendirent-ils.  
- Essayer de faire quelques choses pour le retenir le temps qu'on arrive, dis-je.

Je raccroche et je me détache de Danny. Je tape le nom de l'oncle de Daphné dans la base de données pour trouver son adresse. Je la trouve au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je sais ou es Daphné, il faut se dépêcher, déclarai-je.

On se dirige tous vers nos voitures, Danny et moi dans la camaro tandis qu'Adeline va avec Chin. Ils nous suivent chez l'oncle de Daphné. On y arrive, on se prépare les armes en mains, on entre à l'intérieur et on entend des cries en bas à la cave.

- Adeline, tu restes ici, on t'appellera quand tout seras sécurisé, déclara Chin.  
- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler, dit-elle.

Je défonce la porte et je découvre un homme devant ma fille un couteau à la main, je ne réfléchis pas je lui mets une balle dans la tête. Il tombe lourdement au sol, je peux voir ma fille tomber elle aussi au sol. Je cours la rejoindre, je la prends dans mes bras. Je la vois qu'elle commence à fermer les yeux, je m'occupe pas des autres, c'est comme si j'étais dans ma bulle avec elle.

- Reste avec moi mon ange, je t'en prie les secours arrivent. Reste réveillé ma puce, Papa est là à côté de toi, sanglotai-je.

Mais malgré ce que je viens de dire, elle s'évanouit. Je tiens son petit corps dans mes bras quand je sens une main sur mon épaule et une présence à côté de moi. Je lève la tête pour voir Danny et Adeline à en face de moi.

- Steve laisse moi faire, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.

Je reprends conscience, les secours ne sont toujours pas là alors je décide de la conduire à l'hôpital moi-même. Danny et Adeline me suivent jusqu'à à la voiture, Adeline prend Daphné dans ses bras pendant que je conduis. On laisse Chin s'occuper du reste, on arrive à l'hôpital en 10 minutes chrono.

- Un lit tout de suite ! cria Adeline.  
- On arrive, Adeline, entendons-nous.

Une infirmière arrive avec un lit et ils partent tout les trois vers un endroit réservé aux personnels. Danny s'assoit sur une chaise et moi je reste debout. Chin nous rejoint en nous disant que l'homme qui nous a avertis est mort sur la route.

- Il m'a demandé de dire à Daphné qu'il était désolé de tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il espérait qu'elle allait lui pardonner, déclara Chin.  
- Je ne fais rien dire à Daphné, elle a assez vécu de choses pour lui rajouter ça ! hurlai-je.  
- Babe, calme-toi. Cela ne sers à rien de t'énerver on a retrouvé notre fille en vie, c'est tout ce qu'il compte maintenant on va se concentrer sur donner une nouvelle vie à Daphné, expliqua Danny.  
- Désolé, tu as raison Bébé.

Danny me prend dans ses bras, je pose ma tête dans son cou et je respire son odeur qui me calme. On est comme ça quand Adeline nous rejoins les larmes aux yeux. Je crains le pire tout comme Danny qui commence lui aussi à sangloter.

- Alors, Daphné est…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

- Daphné est tiré d'affaire, c'est battu pour rester en vie cette petite, je pense que vous y êtes pour qu'elle que chose sans vous je n'ose même pas imaginer déclara Adeline.

Danny soupire de soulagement, je le serre dans mes bras. Notre fille va bien sur le plan physique maintenant c'est à notre tour de faire en sorte que tout va pour le mieux. Je voudrais savoir ces blessures mais je ne le demande pas parce que si Danny les sait il s'en voudra pendant un long moment.

- Peut-on aller la voir ? demanda Danny.  
- Bien sur chambre 401, répondit Adeline.

Je les laisse y aller, j'attrape le bras d'Adeline pour la forcer à rester avec moi. J'attends que les hommes soient dans la chambre de Daphné pour lui demander. Je vois que Danny me regarde, je remarque qu'il me fixe et il comprend que je veuille demander les blessures de Daphné à Adeline.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Steve ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Ces blessures, dis-je.  
- Steve, pourquoi veux-tu savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle a vécu pour l'aider à aller mieux, avouai-je.  
- Bon, elle a eu des côtes brisées, un coup de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen, son poignet gauche est cassé parce qu'elle a été suspendu par les bras. Et je me demande comment elle a pu rester éveiller le temps qu'on arrive, annonça Adeline.  
- Heureusement qu'il est mort au sinon je l'aurai torturé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, m'énervai-je.

Je vois bien qu'Adeline me cache quelque chose car elle est mal à l'aise. Je crains le pire, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

- Est-ce qu'elle a été…  
- Non, Non, comment peux-tu penser ça ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Alors que me caches-tu ? questionnai-je.  
- Rien qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça.  
- Adeline ! criai-je.  
- Le secret médical tu connais ou pas.  
- Adeline, s'il te plaît est ce que cela à voir avec ce que tu as dit au début, constatai-je.  
- Je…Steve s'il te plaît, Daphné est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte, déclara Adeline.  
- Tu as raison, allons la voir, terminai-je.

On se dirige tout les deux vers la chambre de Daphné ou on aperçoit Chin dans le canapé et Danny sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Danny se lève et vient à ma rencontre tandis que Chin tape le canapé pour qu'Adeline vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Adeline y va alors que moi je m'assois sur le fauteuil avec Danny sur mes genoux. On reste comme ça un long moment avant que je vois les doigts de Daphné bouger légèrement. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir Adeline la tête sur l'épaule de Chin entrain de dormir, Chin me sourit et me montre de la tête Danny. Je découvre qu'il s'est endormi lui aussi, sa tête est carrément sur mon bras. Je le relève un peu sans le réveiller parce qu'au sinon il va avoir mal au cou. Je me lève du fauteuil et j'y dépose Danny dedans, je m'installe à côté de Daphné. Je vois qu'elle ouvre les yeux petit à petit, je prends sa main dans la mienne. Elle est complètement réveillée, elle tourne sa tête pour me voir mais elle n'a aucune réaction. Je garde mon calme même si au fond de moi je commence à paniquer.

- Daphné, c'est Papa, tu es en sécurité maintenant, dis-je.

Toujours pas de réponse, reste zen Steve, reste zen. Je souffle, je m'installe à ses côtés et je la prends dans mes bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Elle se raidit quand je la prends mais elle se détend quand je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Daphné s'endort tout contre moi quand j'aperçois Danny se réveiller.

- Babe ? m'appela-t-il.  
- Bébé, bien dormi ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, j'en avais besoin, Daphné s'est réveillé et dis moi la vérité, dit-il.  
- Oui, mais c'est comme si elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle s'est raidit quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras mais j'ai réussi à la détendre pour qu'elle dort encore, expliquai-je.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il lui faut juste du temps après tout ce qu'elle a vécu mais on sera là pour l'aider.

Danny dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes comme pour sceller ce qu'il vient de dire. Chin réveille doucement Adeline pour la ramener chez elle. Quand elle découvre comment elle était installée, elle rougit légèrement.

- Allez viens je te raccompagne chez toi, déclara Chin.  
- J'aurais préféré rester ici, dit-elle.  
- Et moi, je te dis que tu serais mieux dans un vrai lit pas sur mon épaule puis tu sais que Daphné est bien entourée avec Steve et Danny donc pas de discussion possible, argumenta Chin.

Adeline rend les armes, ils nous disent au revoir, font la bise sur le front de Daphné puis ils partent tout les deux en nous laissant. Dès qu'ils traversent la porte, Danny s'allonge à droite de Daphné, il passe son bras autour de sa taille et attrape ma main. Il pose sa tête dans les cheveux de Daphné puis s'endort comme ça. Je reste réveiller pour les regarder dormir, je sais déjà qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps à Daphné pour qu'elle se ressente enfin en sécurité. Et sur ces pensées que je m'endors à mon tour.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Adeline et Chin sortent de l'hôpital, ils vont vers la voiture de Chin. Elle lui dit son adresse puis ils mettent en route. Chin sent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital car il voit qu'Adeline a la tête ailleurs. Ils arrivent chez elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Chin l'accompagne devant chez elle, Adeline regarde Chin un moment mal à l'aise sur ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant. Elle se décide enfin.

- Tu veux rentrer, proposa-t-elle.  
- Si cela ne te dérange pas, répondit Chin.  
- Si je te le propose c'est que je veux, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils rentrent à l'intérieur, Adeline le dit qu'il peut faire comme chez lui alors Chin s'installe sur le canapé pendant qu'Adeline va chercher à boire. Elle revient tranquillement au salon, elle lui tend une bière qu'il accepte avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna-t-il.  
- Je… non pas vraiment, on a failli perdre Daphné aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.  
- Mais elle est en vie tout va pour aller surtout qu'elle sera bien entourée avec nous, avoua Chin.  
- Je sais mais c'est les paroles de Daphné qu'elle m'a dit pendant que j'étais avec elle, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Chin pose sa bière sur la table et va la rejoindre. Il la prend dans ses bras, Adeline pose sa tête sur son épaule et commence à pleurer. C'est comme si la pression sortait enfin, ils restent comme ça un moment avant qu'Adeline reprenne ces esprits.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai de l'affection pour cette petite, je la considère comme ma petite sœur et la voir dans cet état mais fais paniquer, avoua-t-elle.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Chin.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre parce qu'elle ne faisait qu'apporter le malheur autour d'elle. Elle… m'a….aussi…. demandé de la laisser…. Mourir…

Chin pousse un petit cri face à ce que vient de dire Adeline. Il se promet de tout faire pour que les deux femmes qui vont partager sa vie passer une vie tranquille. Il passe une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de la taille d'Adeline. Elle pose instinctivement sa tête dans son cou, Chin esquisse un petit sourire. Chin la conduit dans sa chambre, il la dépose quand elle lui prend le bras.

- Reste s'il te plait, je me sentirais en sécurité, dit-elle.  
- D'accord, mon ange, répondit Chin.

Adeline rougit du surnom que Chin vient de lui dire, Chin quand à lui sourit tout en s'installant à ses côtés. Il colle Adeline contre lui tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Adeline s'installe confortablement puis commence à s'endormir avec un air paisible sur son visage. Chin la regarde un moment avant qu'il s'endort à son tour.

_Le lendemain :_

Adeline se réveille en sentant l'odeur du café provenant de sa cuisine, elle passe dans la salle de bain pour se laver comme chaque matin avant de descendre en bas pour déjeuner. Elle voit Chin entrain de faire à manger pour eux.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
- Bonjour, mon ange bien dormi, répondit-il en lui faisant la bise sur la joue.  
- Très bien grâce à toi.

Elle s'installe à table quand Chin lui dépose une tasse de café devant elle. Leurs mains se frôlent ce qui provoque des frissons aux deux. Chin revient avec deux assiettes rempli d'œuf et de jambon, ils mangent tout les deux tranquillement quand le téléphone d'Adeline sonne.

- Adeline, dit-elle.  
- Docteur, nous avons un problème avec votre protégée ainsi que son père, annonça une personne.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je…l'une de nos infirmières a fait une énorme connerie, elle n'a pas respecté l'une de vos conditions la concernant, expliqua l'infirmière.  
- J'arrive tout de suite et que la responsable ne touche plus à rien au moins jusqu'à que j'arrive, grogna-t-elle.

Puis elle raccroche avec colère devant l'air surpris de Chin. Adeline lui explique qu'il a un problème avec Daphné tout ça à cause d'une des infirmières qui n'a pas respecté l'une des conditions qu'elle avait donné et que Steve était en colère à ce qu'elle avait compris. Le temps qu'elle s'explique Chin a eu le temps de faire la vaisselle puis ils se dirigent tout les deux vers la voiture pour partir à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas trop grave, tu sais Steve s'énerve toujours pour un rien quand on s'en prend à sa famille, déclara Chin.  
- Ca ça sera ton problème mon cher, moi je m'occupe que de Daphné, dit-elle.  
- C'est méchant ça, mais je te l'accorde Steve n'est pas ton patient, prions juste que Steve n'aura pas commis de meurtre, avoua Chin.  
- Ca ne sera pas une grosse perte, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur ce genre d'accident, expliqua-t-elle.

Puis ils se mettent à rigoler, ils arrivent enfin à l'hôpital. Ils entrent à l'intérieur ou ils s'aperçoivent Steve retenu par Danny et un gars de la sécurité. Chin court les rejoindre pour tenter de le calmer tandis que Daphné s'avance vers la responsable de ce foutoir.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous a passé par la tête de ne pas respecter mes conditions ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je… je les …avais oublié, balbutia la coupable.  
- Oublié, vous les avais Oublié, même Stéphanie sait pourtant ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! hurla Adeline.  
- Je suis désolé, répondit-elle avec une petite voix.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Adeline avec colère.  
- J'ai été la voir pendant qu'elle dormait, j'étais entrain de voir si l'aiguille au niveau de sa main n'avait pas bougé quand elle s'est réveillé avec frayeur, elle a commencé à crier ce qui a réveillé son père. Il m'a jeté dehors comme un déchet tout en me hurlant dessus si l'autre homme n'était pas intervenu je serais surement morte à l'heure qu'il est, expliqua la responsable.  
- Oh Dieu, vous vous restez là vous ne bougez surtout pas avant que j'en parle au directeur de ce petit incident. Stéphanie surveillez là s'il vous plait, déclara Adeline.

Puis elle se dirige vers la chambre de Daphné, elle passe devant Steve en lui disant qu'elle va faire le nécessaire pour faire virer cette incapable de son service ce qui le calme un peu. Elle rentre toute seule et elle ne voit pas Daphné dans la chambre. Elle sort pour demander aux autres s'ils n'ont pas vu Daphné sortir, ils répondent que non car ils s'étaient trop occupés à calmer Steve. Ils mettent à la recherche de Daphné dans tout l'hôpital mais ne la trouvent pas. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'Adeline a une idée de l'endroit ou elle peut être.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Point de vue de Steve :_

Un cri me réveille en sursaut, je me lève d'un bond prêt à me battre quand je découvre une femme devant ma fille qui est entrain de crié. Je commence à prendre le bras de la femme qui hurle à son tour de me lâcher.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à ma fille ? demandai-je avec colère.  
- Je suis Stella une infirmière je suis venu vérifier si la patiente n'avait besoin de rien, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Ne vous a-t-on pas dit qu'elle avait tous ce qu'elle avait besoin ? m'exclamai-je.  
- Non, répondit-elle.

Je commence à la jeter dehors comme un mal propre et de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer quand Danny s'approche de moi pour me calmer. Cela ne marche pas totalement vu qu'un gars de la sécurité me retient avec lui. On est comme ça un moment jusqu'à que Chin nous rejoigne. Je peux voir Adeline crier sur cette femme, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Elle vient vers nous, elle me dit qu'elle fera tout pour qu'elle ne travaille plus ici, ça me calme un peu. Adeline rentre dans la chambre et remarque que Daphné n'est plus dans la chambre. On la recherche partout mais on ne la trouve soudain Adeline a une idée de l'endroit ou elle est.

- Le toit ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Pardon ?disons nous ensemble.  
- Oui, quand elle a peur ou elle est inquiète, elle aime pouvoir regarder le ciel ça l'apaise, expliqua Adeline.

On se dirige tous vers le toit, on y arrive. On regarde tous dans les environs quand on voit une silhouette par terre allongée les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Adeline me regarde moi et Danny.

- C'est à vous d'y aller, vous êtes ses parents, déclara-t-elle.

Je lui souris, je prends la main de Danny puis on s'avance vers Daphné mais avant je m'arrête pour voir Adeline et Chin retourner en bas. On est à quelques centimètres de Daphné quand on décide de ne plus bouger.

- Ma puce ? l'appela Danny.

Daphné ne répond pas mais elle nous regarde à la place. Ses yeux sont humides preuve qu'elle a pleurées. Mon cœur se serre face à sa tristesse, Danny se dirige vers Daphné, je préfère rester à l'arrière.

- Daphné, tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus personne ne viendra te faire du mal, expliqua Danny.  
- J'aurais du mourir hier, déclara-t-elle.

En l'entendant dire ça, je pleure. Danny continue à avancer malgré ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Daphné ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé, pas de ta faute si ton oncle était jaloux de tes parents. Tout ça c'est dernière nous, nous on t'aime c'est le principal. Mais si tu ne veux pas rester avec nous on comprend, dit-il avec résignation.  
- Non, Non, Non, pourquoi tu dis ça Pa… Danny, je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec vous que personne d'autres, j'ai peur qu'à cause de moi vous mourraient comme mes parents, avoua Daphné.  
- Ma puce, on est policier alors oui nous risquons de mourir à tout moment mais sache que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on mourra, déclara Danny.  
- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous.  
- Tu n'en seras pas un mon ange, tu fais parti de la famille maintenant quoiqu'il arrive, dit-je enfin.

Daphné me regarde avec un petit sourire, Danny la prends dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Daphné sanglote pendant un moment, Danny frotte son dos ce qui la calme. Puis ils me rejoignent près de la porte. Arrivée près de moi, Daphné relève la tête et me regarde.

- En tout cas, tu as fait drôlement peur à la dame, dit-elle.

Danny rigole à sa réplique tandis que moi j'esquisse un sourire. On descend tout les trois rejoindre Adeline et Chin dans la chambre de Daphné. On arrive à peine qu'Adeline se met devant Danny pour pouvoir voir Daphné. Elle se laisse faire et finit par demander à aller dans ces bras. Adeline la dépose dans le lit puis elle s'en va sans rien dire ce qui nous surprend un peu sauf Daphné qui a le sourire.

- Daphné ? demandai-je.  
- On rentre à la maison, dit-elle.

La je comprends, Adeline est partie demander la décharge pour que Daphné rentre à la maison. Justement, elle revient au bout de 5 minutes avec le papier à la main. Elle me le tend avec un stylo, je le signe puis je prends Daphné dans les bras. Je propose à Chin et Adeline de venir mais ils préfèrent nous laisser en famille. Alors on rentre tranquillement, une fois Daphné installée dans le siège auto, elle commence à somnoler.

- Maintenant, on lui montrera qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur de nous, dis-je.  
- Oui, tu penses que si elle voit Grace ça pourrait l'aider ? proposa Danny.  
- Pourquoi pas, c'est ton week-end de toute façon non, déclarai-je.  
- Oui, j'irai la chercher demain soir, on passera la soirée tranquillement puis après on verra ce qu'on fait, répondit-il.  
- Excellent plan, Bébé.

On arrive à la maison, Danny prend notre fille dans ses bras puis va la mettre dans son lit. Pendant que moi, je fais à manger tranquillement. L'homme de ma vie m'y rejoint, on est entrain de manger paisiblement quand on entend Daphné crier.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

On sort tout les deux de la salle à manger pour voir Daphné en haut devant les marches, elle reste pendant un moment avant de se décider à descendre nous rejoindre. Je la vois se diriger vers Danny et le serrer ces jambes dans ses petits bras. Puis elle se retourne vers moi, je me baisse pour me mettre à sa taille. J'ouvre mes bras puis elle s'installe contre ma poitrine, elle est silencieuse. Je regarde Danny qui est lui aussi surpris de ce que Daphné est entrain de faire. Mais c'est quand même un petit pas vers la guérison, elle ose enfin venir vers nous sans avoir peur. Puis Daphné se retire doucement de mes bras mais elle reste devant nous.

- Est-ce que si … je t'appelle… Papa je vais oublier mon vrai papa ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Bien sur que non ma puce, il sera toujours dans ton cœur, répondis-je.

Elle fait un petit sourire puis elle se décale vers Danny. Daphné tire sur sa manche pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur. Il s'accroupit, puis elle murmure une phrase dans son oreille, j'aperçois qu'il sourit puis qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle court vers la cuisine en nous laissant tout les deux dans le salon. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais que je ne saurai rien de plus. Je m'avance vers la porte de la cuisine pour voir Daphné travailler, elle se déplace vite que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle fait vraiment. Elle s'arrête enfin au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle se retourne et elle me voit.

- Danny, l'appela-t-elle.  
- Oui, mon ange, répondit-il.  
- Peux-tu appeler Adeline et Chin s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Bien sur, je le fais de ce pas.

Je le regarde prendre son téléphone pour appeler Chin. Il lui dit qu'ils sont conviés à venir manger à la maison sur la demande de Daphné. Ils acceptent et qu'ils se mettent en route. Daphné met le plat dans le four puis se dirige vers la table pour la préparer avant que nos invités arrivent pour passer la soirée ici. Je ne peux toucher à rien au sinon je me fais gronder par Daphné ce qui fait rire Danny. On sonne à la porte, Daphné court ouvrir à Adeline et Chin.

- Salut Daph', déclara Adeline.  
- Salut Adeline, répondit Daphné.

Ils entrent dans le salon puis on se dirige vers le bout de plage. Adeline s'assoit près de Chin sous les yeux de Daphné qui les fixe pendant un long moment.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Adeline ? questionna Daphné à Chin.

Je vois qu'Adeline rougit et que Chin est mal à l'aise, Danny rigole du comportement de Daphné. Un ange passe.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.  
- Oui, j'aime Adeline et je ne lui ferai aucun mal si c'est ce que tu te demandes, répondit-il.  
- Bien parce qu'au sinon tu auras affaires à moi et je sais comment te blesser, grogna Daphné.

On est surpris par ce que vient de dire Daphné sauf Adeline. Suite à ça, Daphné reste calme. La soirée se passe très bien, Daphné avait préparé des pâtes carbonara qui étaient délicieux. Je vois que Daphné est sur les genoux de Chin ce qui me surprend un peu mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas trop fait attention. Il est heure d'aller coucher Daphné, elle fait la bise à tout le monde et un câlin à Danny puis on se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle se met en pyjama dans un coin assez loin de moi puis elle s'allonge dans le lit. Je prends son ours, je lui donne puis je la borde. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, je lui fais un petit câlin.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, dis-je.  
- Bonne nuit, Papa, répondit-elle.

Je quitte sa chambre avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Je rejoins les autres qui sont toujours sur la plage. Je souris bêtement ce qui fait rigoler les autres.

- Oh, je vois que Daphné te l'a dit, déclara Chin.  
- Oui, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait le faire tout de suite, au fait Adeline je voudrais savoir comment peut-on faire pour que Daphné mange convenablement ? demandai-je.  
- La faire manger plusieurs fois par jour des petites quantités pendant un moment pour que son estomac redevienne comme avant, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Bien, merci alors vous en êtes ou vous deux ? demandai-je.  
- Steve ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Je rigole face à leur réaction, je les laisse tranquille. On parle de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'ils décident de rentrer. On les raccompagne jusqu'à leur voiture puis on va se coucher. On passe par la chambre de Daphné pour la voir dormir paisiblement dans son lit. C'est à notre tour d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain :

Un bruit me réveille mais pas un bruit inconnu. Rien qu'en entendant ça, je sais tout de suite que Daphné est débout et qu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner. J'entends aussi une voix, j'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que je suis le seul à dormir encore. Je descends tranquillement pour le voir tout les deux dans la cuisine entrain de manger. Je suppose que Danny lui a dit pour Grace vu que Daphné ne montre plus aucune émotion sur son visage. Je crains déjà le pire entre eux, je m'approche d'eux. Je leur fait la bise puis je m'installe a leur côté pour manger. Le portable de Danny retentit.

- Allo ? dit-il.  
- Rachel, Gracie m'attend, j'arrive tout de suite, déclara Danny.

Il raccroche puis il va chercher Grace à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Une fois Danny partit, Daphné se lève et commence à faire la vaisselle. L'atmosphère devient lourde au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur les paroles de Grace :

- Steve ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle court vers moi et je remarque que Daphné s'est tendue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 **

Elle se jette dans mes bras, Daphné nous regarde pendant quelques secondes puis elle part de la cuisine. Grace se détache de moi mais elle reste quand même en face de moi. Danny nous rejoint avec le sourire qui disparaît dès qu'il voit que Daphné n'est plus à nos côtés.

- Mon petit singe, as-tu dis bonjour à Daphné ? demanda Danny.  
- J'allais la faire mais elle est partie avant, répondit-elle.  
- Je fais la chercher, déclarai-je.

Je pars à sa recherche dans toute la maison mais je ne la trouve pas. Quand je me souviens ce qu'à dis Adeline. Mais personne ne peut monter sur le toit de la maison, en connaissant Daphné elle a du trouver un endroit en hauteur.

- Babe, je l'ai trouvé, cria Danny de dehors.  
- J'arrive.

Je les rejoins dehors, je les trouve devant la maison entrain de regarder en l'air. Je suis leur regard pour trouver ma fille sur le toit entrain de balancer les pieds en l'air comme si de rien n'était.

- Ma puce, veux-tu descendre ? demandai-je.

Elle ne répond pas mais elle commence à descendre de son perchoir. Je regarde comment elle fait près à la rattraper au cas où qu'elle tombe. Mais elle descend comme si c'était naturel de monter sur un toit. Elle arrive enfin à bas, elle nous rejoint avec un petit sourire aux lèvres mais il disparaît en voyant Grace à nos côtés. Je la prends dans les bras puis on se dirige vers la plage tranquillement. On s'assoit sur les chaises mais Grace rentre pour mettre son maillot de bain pour pouvoir se baigner. Daphné descend de mes genoux et va s'asseoir sur le sable. Grace revient vers nous avec une serviette qu'on a achetée à Daphné pendant le moment shopping.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé ta serviette ? demandai-je.  
- J'ai prise la 1ère que j'ai trouvée, répondit-elle.

Je regarde Danny qui a comprit qu'elle a été dans la chambre à Daphné sans son autorisation mais je ne dis rien car ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire mais à Daphné. Justement elle voit la serviette Bob L'éponge dans les mains de Grace mais elle ne dit rien. Grace va dans l'eau sous nos yeux pour surveiller. Daphné se lève puis se dirige vers moi.

- Est-ce que Grace va aussi dormir dans la chambre que tu m'as donnée ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Bien sur que non, c'est ta chambre, Grace a une chambre à elle aussi, répondis-je.  
- D'accord.

Elle retourne s'asseoir sur le sable, elle se met pieds nus. Grace revient vers nous, prend la serviette pour se ressuyer sans faire attention à Daphné.

- Papa, je peux avoir à boire, s'il te plaît ? demanda Grace.  
- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligée de demander puis tu peux aussi y aller toute seule, répondit Danny.

Elle s'assoit et murmure une chose à l'oreille de Daphné qui se lève suite à ce que vient de dire Grace. Daphné ne passe pas devant moi conne si elle avait peur que je l'arrête. Je ne dis toujours rien, Daphné revient avec un verre dans les mains. Elle se dirige vers Grace et lui tend, Grace ne la remercie pas.

- Daphné, vient par ici, dis-je.

Daphné me regarde avec un air triste sur son visage. Elle avance doucement tout en tremblant. Une fois devant moi, elle baisse les yeux, je prends son menton pour lever sa tête.

- Ma puce, tu n'as pas allé chercher quoique ce soit pour Grace, elle s'est se déplacer toute seule elle est assez grande, expliquai-je.  
- Mais c'est pour ça que je suis ici, je sers de femme de ménage, répondit-elle.  
- Non, ici, tu es une petite fille comme Grace, tu as le droit de t'amuser de faire des bêtises par trop quand même mais tu n'as pas à faire le ménage, la vaisselle ou quoique ce soit, compris, grognai-je.  
- Oui, monsieur.

Je vois qu'elle est fatiguée, elle n'a surement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Je la prends dans mes bras et je commence à rentrer. Daphné enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je vais coucher Daphné, elle est fatiguée, je reviens Babe, dis-je.  
- D'accord, bonne nuit Daph', annonça Danny.  
- Il n'a qu'Adeline qui m'appelle comme ça, pas toi, répliqua Daphné.  
- Compris, désolé.

Je monte dans sa chambre. Dès qu'on rentre, j'aperçois qu'on a fouillé dans sa chambre. Daphné ne fait pas attention car je cache sa tête dans mon cou pour pas qu'elle croit que Grace peut aller dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Je la dépose dans son lit, je la borde et je lui fais la bise. Je vois qu'elle lutte pour fermer les yeux.

- Mon ange, tu es en sécurité ici personne ne viendra te faire du mal, lui dis-je.

Suite à ça, ses yeux se ferment doucement. Je range le bazar que Grace a laissé dans la chambre de Daphné. Une fois que la chambre est rangée, je redescends les rejoindre sur la plage. Je suis assez en colère du comportement de Grace, je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être comme ça avec Daphné. Je commence à comprendre pour Daphné réagit comme ça.

- Grace, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as fouillé la chambre de Daphné ? demandai-je avec douceur.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, Danno, je n'ai pas fouillé la chambre de cette fille, répliqua Grace.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu as la serviette de Daphné dans les mains alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'il avait le bazar dans sa chambre, expliquai-je.  
- Bin elle ne range pas sa chambre, répondit-elle.  
- Grace Eléonore Williams, arrête de mentir à Steve, Daphné n'a même pas encore toucher à ses affaires depuis qu'elle est ici ! s'exclama Danny.

Grace baisse les yeux et commence à pleurer. Danny ne fait même pas attention à son changement de comportement.

- Ah, non jeune fille, cela ne marche pas. Daphné ne t'as rien fait pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec elle ! s'écria Danny.  
- Elle va prendre ma place parce qu'elle vivra avec vous tout les jours alors que moi je viens qu'un week-end sur deux. Puis elle est la fille parfaite à faire tout ce que vous voulez ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Grace, Daphné ne piquera pas ta place ici, regarde tu as toujours ta chambre et tu es toujours la bienvenue ici et je pensais que tu pouvais l'aider à vraiment être une petite fille parce qu'elle a vécu beaucoup de chose depuis la mort de ses parents, expliquai-je.

On voit tout les deux Grace reculer de nous avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle vient de comprendre le comportement de Daphné.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je lui ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, déclara-t-elle.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Danny.  
- Je… je ne peux pas le dire, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Grace ! s'exclama Danny.  
- Papa, Papa, pourquoi Danny crie ? entendons-nous.

On se retourne pour voir Daphné arriver vers nous. Elle stoppe devant Danny et commence à sangloter.

- Je ne veux pas que de ma faute tu cries sur Grace, dit-elle.  
- Daphné, ce que Grace a fait est impardonnable, elle n'avait pas à te traiter comme ça, expliqua Danny.  
- J'ai l'habitude tu sais, avoua-t-elle.

Est-ce les enfants de l'orphelinat qui l'ont blessé la dernière fois ? Mais qu'a-t-elle vécu d'autres sans rien dire tout en pensant que c'était normal ? Grace s'approche de Daphné mais Daphné recule loin d'elle.

- Daphné, je suis désolée de mon comportement ainsi que ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, dit Grace.  
- Laisse moi tranquille, tu es bien comme les autres, répondit Daphné.  
- Daphné, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.  
- Non, tu as été méchante de t'en prendre à ma famille, elle ne t'a rien fait. Je veux plus rester ici, je veux rester avec Adeline, répliqua Daphné.

C'est comme si je venais d'avoir un poing dans la figure. A cause de Grace, Daphné veut partir loin de nous. Danny est aussi horrifié que moi par ce que vient de dire Daphné.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

C'est comme si mon cœur était entrain de se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Je reste figé sur place, je vois Danny s'avancer vers Daphné et se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Ecoute, je vais ramener Grace chez sa mère, d'accord. Je voudrais que tu restes ici le temps que je revienne, dit-il.

Elle ne répond pas mais elle hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle a compris. Danny et Grace rentrent à l'intérieur pour récupérer les affaires de sa fille. Une fois fait, ils vont tout les deux vers la camaro puis ils partent en nous laissant seul. Je me dirige rapidement vers Daphné, je la prends dans mes bras et je laisse mes larmes couler. Je la serre fortement, elle se laisse faire.

- Oh, mon ange, je suis désolé du comportement de Grace. J'aurai du faire quelques choses, murmurai-je.

Daphné enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, elle pleure aussi. Je l'ai toujours dans mes bras quand je décide de rentrer et que je m'installe dans le canapé. Daphné s'agrippe à mon T-shirt fermement et elle s'endors dans cette position, sa tête dans mon cou et ses bras sur mon T-shirt. Je touche ses cheveux avec délicatesse, je frotte son dos. Je suis encore comme ça quand Danny rentre. Je le regarde et je remarque son air triste, je suppose qu'il a du dire à Grace de ne pas venir temps que la situation n'avait pas amélioré. Il s'installe à nos côtés, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Oh, Babe, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas, Grace t'a-t-elle dis ce qu'elle a osé dire à Daphné ? questionnai-je.  
- Oui, je n'ose même pas te l'avouer mais Rachel a puni Grace quand elle l'a su et lui dit qu'elle ne devait me parler que par téléphone jusqu'à que Daphné lui pardonne, expliqua Danny.  
- J'espère que Daphné va lui pardonner quand même.  
- Je comprendrais totalement qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas du tout. Ce qu'elle lui a dit est intolérable, ce n'est pas ma fille ça. Je peux comprendre qu'elle pense que Daphné va piquer sa place mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir fait ça ! s'exclama Danny.

Je sens Daphné bouger suite à la petite colère de Danny. Je lui masse le dos pour l'apaiser, elle se calme un peu.

- Je vais mettre Daphné au lit, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit, dis-je.  
- Quand je me suis levé, elle avait déjà fait le ménage et le petit déjeuner. J'espère qu'on réussira à la changer, qu'elle devienne une petite fille normale. On devrait peut-être appeler Adeline pour lui demander si on peut l'inscrire à l'école, déclara Danny.  
- Bien sur qu'on peut l'inscrire à l'école, elle n'est pas bête ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Babe. C'est juste si elle peut être entourée par d'autres enfants de son âge, répondit-il.  
- Désolé, je suis juste à cran. J'ai peur qu'elle décide de partir loin de nous alors que…

Danny me prend dans ses bras en faisant attention à Daphné. Je me remets à pleurer.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Papa ? demanda Daphné d'une voix endormi.  
- Ce n'est rien ma puce rendort toi, dis-je.  
- Chui plus fatigué, répondit-elle.

Danny se décale pour que Daphné se mette sur mes genoux. Elle se love contre ma poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu pleures à cause de ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ? Parce que je ne veux pas vraiment partir d'ici, c'est la 1ère fois que je me sens en sécurité, avoua-t-elle.

Je veux répondre quand la sonnette retentit. Daphné veut se lever pour ouvrir mais je la retiens pour laisser Danny y aller.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Suis-je bien chez Mr Steven McGarrett ? questionna la personne.

Je le rejoins avec Daphné dans mes bras, je découvre une femme brune en face de Danny.

- C'est moi, que puis-je pour vous ? l'interrogeai-je.  
- Je me présente Abigail Green, je suis venue chercher Daphné Anderson, répondit-elle.  
- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?  
- Mon supérieur a décrété qu'elle devait aller le voir pour un entretien sur ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-elle.  
- On vient avec vous, dis-je fermement.  
- Cela ne va pas être possible Monsieur.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir, on vient ou ma fille ne vous suivra pas ! m'énervai-je.  
- Papa, je peux y aller toute seule, de toute façon je sais que ce n'est pas pour m'interroger n'est ce pas, rétorqua Daphné.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Danny.  
- Ça va faire la 2ème fois qu'ils viennent me chercher enfin que l'un de leurs représentants viennent me chercher. La 1ère fois ce fut avec Adeline qui ne sait pas laisser faire tout comme toi Papa, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Daphné ? demandai-je.  
- Je pense que tu peux dire à ton patron que je ne viens pas, dit-elle.

Puis elle me demande de la poser par terre, elle s'avance vers cette femme et la force à se mettre à sa taille. C'est ce qu'elle fait, Daphné lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle la femme pâlit. Quand elle a finit, elle nous rejoint tranquillement.

- Je vous demande pardon, dorénavant nous allons la laisser tranquille, déclara Mlle Green en tremblant.  
- Au revoir, Madame, annonça Daphné.

Puis on la voit se diriger vers sa voiture puis elle part en trombe. Danny et moi, on regarde Daphné avec surprise. Qu'a-t-elle pu lui dire qui la fasse changer d'avis d'un coup ? Un mystère de plus à ajouter à la liste des choses stupéfiantes de Daphné. Je pense qu'Adeline va revenir bientôt à la maison pour nous donner plus d'information sur la vie de Daphné jusqu'à notre rencontre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

On se dirige dans la cuisine car nos ventres ont gargouillé. Danny commence à faire à manger pendant que Daphné et moi mettons la table. Une fois le repas prêt, on s'installe à table et nous commençons à manger. Danny sert Daphné en petite quantité comme a dit Adeline. Daphné est entrain de jouer avec la nourriture.

- Ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Daphné, déclara Danny.  
- Oui, répondit-elle.  
- Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? demandai-je.  
- Je… si vous n'étiez pas là en ce moment, j'aurais du repartir avec la dame de tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle.  
- Explique-toi Daphné, dis-je.  
- Je… c'est que c'est assez compliqué en fait… ils me font passer des tests en tout genre mais je n'ai pas tout compris, nous informa-t-elle.  
- Et qu'as-tu dis pour qu'elle parte ? questionna Danny.  
- Ah ça euh, je lui ai juste dit que tu pouvais la tuer de n'importe quel façon si elle nous ne laissait pas tranquille, répondit Daphné.

Je rigole de ce que vient de dire Daphné, elle a trouvé le moyen de faire peur aux autres bon elle m'utilise mais si elle n'a plus peur comme ça je veux bien être celui être le méchant. Danny ose un petit sourire même si il ne veut pas que Daphné se sert de moi. On finit de manger tranquillement, on débarrasse. On décide d'aller en ville plus précisément à la plage. Danny prépare le sac en mettant les serviettes et le maillot de bain de Daphné dedans. On y va tranquillement, on s'installe dans un coin assez isolé des personnes. Danny met les serviettes sur le sable tandis que moi je commence à déshabiller Daphné enfin je tente de la déshabiller mais elle en a décidé autrement. Je vois qu'elle sourit, elle a une idée en tête. Daphné commence à courir.

- Daphné, reviens ici tout de suite ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Non, veux pas, dit-elle.

Mais c'est qu'elle court vite quand elle veut cette petite, je la rattrape et je la fais tomber dans le sable. Je lui fais des chatouilles en guise de punition.

- Pitié, papa arrête, Dad au secours ! hurla-t-elle.

Je m'arrête d'un coup, elle a appelé Danny Dad. Elle réussit à s'enfuir, elle se dirige vers Danny et elle se cache derrière lui. Je les rejoins.

- Dad, protège-moi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle.  
- Pas de problème, es-tu prête ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondit-elle.

Ils courent tout les deux vers moi, Danny me fait tomber par terre. Il met tout son poids sur moi tandis que Daphné commence à me faire des chatouilles. Je me tortille sous ses attaques. Le rire de Daphné retentit ce qui nous fait sourire tout les deux. Cela dure un moment car Daphné a préféré s'attaquer à Danny. Pour fini, on est tout les trois allongés sur le sable, Daphné entre nous deux qui rigole encore tout comme nous. Daphné pose sa main sur mon torse pour s'aider à se relever. Elle prend son maillot et me les tend avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Je me lève à mon tour et je commence à lui mettre son maillot de bain. C'est une victoire, Daphné se laisse faire. Une fois fait, elle tire le bras de Danny pour l'inciter à aller dans l'eau avec elle. Danny grogne.

- Dad, s'il te plaît, dit-elle.  
- D'accord, j'arrive.  
- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis ils partent tout les deux dans l'eau en courant. Je les regarde d'un œil vigilant on ne sait jamais.

- Steve ? entendis-je.

Je me retourne pour voir Adeline et Chin arriver près de moi. Ils s'installent à nos côtés, puis ils regardent la mer pour voir Danny et Daphné dans l'eau entrain de s'amuser.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir Daphné heureuse, dit Adeline.  
- Oui, malgré ce qui s'est passé avec Grace, annonçai-je.  
- Ah bon ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Chin.  
- Oui, Danny a du ramener sa fille chez Rachel et sa mère l'a puni jusque que Daphné lui pardonne, puis il a une dame qui est venue chercher Daphné ce matin, une certaine Abigail Green, expliquai-je.  
- Je vois qu'ils sont été plus vite cette fois-ci, il leur a fallu 2 mois avant qu'ils viennent me voir pour chercher aussi Daphné, avoua-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je.  
- C'est une organisation qui est censé aider les enfants qui ont un passé assez lourd mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font réellement, en fait pour résumé ils évaluent les capacités de ces enfants pour leur faire devenir des gens manipulables mais normalement cette organisation n'existe plus parce que Daphné a détruit leurs locaux la dernière fois, raconta Adeline.  
- Explosé ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Oui, c'était assez marrant de voir une enfant de 5 ans réussir à détruire l'endroit ou elle était.  
- Adeline ! hurla Daphné.

Une tornade brune court vers Adeline suivi de Danny qui marchait vers nous. Daphné saute dans les bras d'Adeline.

- Doucement Daph', si tu continues je serais aussi mouillée que toi, déclara Adeline.  
- Mais c'est marrant, répondit-elle.

Je dépose une serviette sur les épaules de Daphné et je commence à la ressuyer. Une fois sèche, je la rhabille tranquillement.

- Alors comme ça ils sont revenus, déclara Adeline.  
- Oui, et je leur ai dit que Papa pouvait les tuer de n'importe quel façon. Ils ne reviendront plus mais le drôle c'est qui n'ont même pas eu peur que j'explose encore leurs locaux. Oups, avoua-t-elle.

Elle met sa main devant sa bouche suite à ce qu'il vient dire. Je regarde Danny qui est surpris par ce que viens de dire Daphné.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Que la femme qui est venue tout à l'heure fait parti d'une organisation qui utilise les enfants au passé lourd mais Daphné a détruit leurs locaux quand elle avait 5 ans, répétai-je.  
- Ah ouais quand même, comment as-tu fait ? lui questionna Danny.  
- Euh… techniquement je n'ai pas fais exprès, j'étais entrain de faire une expérience chimique assez avancé quand j'ai malheureusement mis un produit qui ne fallait pas dans le mélange, ce qui a fallut une explosion jusqu'à 5 km à la ronde. J'ai eu le temps de partir en courant juste avant que ça explose, nous informa-t-elle.  
- Bin dis donc tu es intelligente pour ton âge, dit Danny.

Daphné rougit sous son compliment, Danny la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se laisse faire mais très vite Danny lui fait encore des chatouilles.

- Dad, arrête pitié, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, rigola-t-elle.  
- Tu as quand même fait exploser un bâtiment, répondit-il.  
- Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, je le jure.

Danny arrête les chatouilles mais garde un moment Daphné dans ses bras. Adeline et Chin nous regardent en souriant. On finit par parler de tout et de rien. Chin nous invite chez lui pour la soirée. On accepte avec joie donc on se met en route jusqu'à chez lui. On y arrive au bout de 10 minutes. On est tranquillement installer quand Kono nous rejoint, Adeline se tend dès qu'elle la voit heureusement Daphné ne l'a pas encore vu mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Salut Chin oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités, dit Kono.  
- Vas-y rentre on allait justement passer à table, joins toi à nous, proposa Chin.  
- Je ne veux pas déranger, déclara Kono.  
- Tu peux rester mais je ne veux pas que tu me parles ainsi qu'à Adeline enfin si elle le veut, rétorqua Daphné.

Bin dis donc elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Kono hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'elle a compris. Donc elle reste manger avec nous, la soirée se passe tranquillement enfin presque car Kono essaie de parler à notre fille mais elle l'ignore. J'aide Kono à débarrasser, je la prends par le bras pour lui dire de rester.

- Ecoute Kono, Daphné va te pardonner un jour mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, annonçai-je.  
- Je comprends, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne, dit-elle.  
- Laisse-lui du temps, elle commence tout juste à s'y faire.

Elle acquiesce puis elle repart dehors rejoindre les autres et je la suis. Je vois que Daphné est entrain de somnoler sur le torse de Danny qui a un bras autour de sa taille comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Je me mets à ses côtés et je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- Papa, Dad, entendis-je.  
- Oui, ma puce, disons nous ensemble.  
- Je vous aime, dit Daphné.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, dis-je.  
- Danno t'aime aussi Daphné, répondit Danny.

On l'embrasse sur le front puis Chin nous propose de la déposer dans le canapé pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement mais Daphné refuse de partir des bras de son Dad. Donc on laisse avec nous, Daphné s'est carrément endormi contre Danny.

- Je suis heureuse que Daphné vous accepte, elle peut enfin avoir une vraie vie de famille, déclara Adeline.  
- Oui, elle a fait des progrès, maintenant elle se laisse approcher sans crainte et elle nous montre une autre facette de sa personnalité, avoua Danny.  
- Oui, elle est très protectrice envers les personnes qu'elle aime et elle peut être un vrai démon contre les personnes qui fait du mal à sa famille, nous informa-t-elle.  
- Je suis mal barré si elle est comme Steve, constata Danny.

On se !et à rigoler de sa réplique. Il commence à se faire tard, on décide de rentrer pour mettre la puce au lit. On dit au revoir à tout le monde puis on se met en route direction notre maison. La route se fait en silence, dès qu'on est rentré, Danny va coucher Daphné dans sa chambre puis vient me rejoindre dans notre lit. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et commence à me caresser ce qui m'excite. Il me déshabille doucement ce qui me fait grogner.

- Chut, Babe, n'oublie que Daphné est à côté, déclara Danny.  
- Bon sang Bébé, j'en peux plus, sifflai-je.

Il finit de me déshabiller, il prend mon membre en bouche et commence ses va et vient avec douceur. Je gémis ce qui faut qu'il augmente le rythme de ses va et vient. Je suis au bord de l'orgasme, je jouis dans sa bouche et il avale tout. Quand il a fini, il revient m'embrasser langoureusement, je vois une bosse au niveau de sa ceinture. Je le bouscule pour qu'il me prenne ma place. Je le déshabille à son tour mais avec vitesse, je prends du lubrifiant qui est dans la commode et je commence à entrer un doigt dans son entrée sensible tout en jouant avec son sexe. Au fur et à mesure, j'insère deux autres doigts, je le sens prêt. Je prends de quoi me protéger, je lui écarte les jambes et je commence à rentrer en lui avec douceur ce qui me faut un râlement de sa part. Je suis totalement en lui, j'attends un peu et il bouge ses hanches pour me donner son accord. Mes va et vient se font avec douceur puis l'envie me prend d'augmenter le rythme.

- Vas-y… Babe..Oh oui, c'est bon…. Continue, réussit-il à dire.

Je le sens sur le point de jouir alors je prends son sexe en main et je le branle avec force. Au bout de quelques secondes, on jouit ensemble. Je me retire repu, je le nettoie puis je vais jeter la capote à la poubelle. Quand je reviens, Danny est entrain de s'endormir. Je m'installe à ses côtes et il vient se lover contre moi.

- Je t'aime Steven, dit-il d'une voix endormi.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Danno.

Puis il s'endort, sa tête contre mon torse, mes mains autour de sa taille. Je le regarde un moment avant que je rejoigne les bras de Morphée à mon tour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, j'ouvre mes yeux pour voir Daphné apparaître. Elle ne m'a pas vu, elle nous rejoint doucement et elle s'arrête devant notre lit. Elle y reste un moment avant de grimper en douceur. Je la regarde faire, Daphné essaie de ne pas trop nous frôler pour ne pas nous réveiller. Elle s'allonge contre Danny ce qui m'étonne un peu. Non, Steve ne sois pas jaloux de Danny, soit plutôt content que Daphné aime l'homme de ta vie. Je bouge pour me coller à elle, ce qui fait sursauter Daphné.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-elle.  
- J'étais déjà réveillé ma puce, répondis-je.  
- Oh, tu dis alors on peut descendre ? demanda Daphné.  
- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester au lit, il est encore tôt, avouai-je.  
- Bin, j'ai l'habitude de dès que je me réveille je descends faire le petit déjeuner et autres, dit-elle.  
- Ca c'était avant mon ange, maintenant tu peux rester au lit ou dans ta chambre à faire quoique se soit, déclarai-je.  
- Penses-tu que ça serait possible que tu m'achète un livre de chimie ? questionna-t-elle.  
- De chimie ! m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort.

Danny bouge puis se réveille complètement pour nous regarder encore endormi. Daphné lui fait la bise, Danny fait pareil.

- Bonjour, mes amours, dit-il.  
- Bonjour, Dad, Bébé, disons-nous ensemble.

Daphné descend du lit pour descendre, je la suis mais avant je mets mon pantalon. Daphné sort de quoi faire le déjeuner quand je l'arrête.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Assis, je m'en occupe, dis-je.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je fasse le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

De ce fait Daphné remonte et je suppose qu'elle va voir Danny mais je vois qu'elle revienne la mine surprise. Elle s'assoit à table pendant que je fais le petit déjeuner. On déjeune en silence quand Danny nous rejoint la tête embrumé, il s'est rendormit après notre départ. Danny se sert une tasse de café et s'assoit à nos côtés.

- Dad, est ce que Grace peut venir aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle.  
- Bien sur, pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.  
- Je pense qu'on doit parler pour dénouer le malentendu et je ne veux pas te priver de ta fille, avoua Daphné.

Nous sommes surpris qu'elle veuille voir Grace pour résoudre ce qu'il s'est passé. Notre fille est très mature pour son âge et très intelligente aussi. Danny appelle Rachel pour lui dire que Daphné veut qu'elle vienne à la maison. Danny va la chercher pendant que Daphné va s'habiller et moi je fais la vaisselle. Danny revient avec Grace au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Grace me dit bonjour et se dirige timidement vers Daphné mais elle se recule.

- Papa, on va dans le salon pour discuter, dit Daphné.  
- D'accord ma puce.

Elles font toutes les deux s'asseoir sur le canapé. Chacun d'un côté, il a un long silence avant que Grace prenne la parole.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler, je veux juste savoir si tu comptes continuer dans ce sens là avec moi, déclara Daphné.  
- Non, bien sur que non, j'ai pris conscience que mes actes étaient horrible. Je n'aurais pas du te juger avant de te connaitre mais j'ai eu peur que tu prennes ma place, avoua Grace.  
- Je ne veux en aucun cas prendre ta place, Grace. Danny est ton père alors que moi mes parents sont morts alors je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment ma place ici, en tout cas pas totalement, expliqua-t-elle.

Je veux la rejoindre pour la prendre dans mes bras mais Danny me l'en empêche. Il me montre du doigt Grace qui s'est avancée pour prendre Daphné dans ses bras.

- Daphné, tu as ta place ici, regarde Steve est heureux maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte puis j'aimerai être ta grande sœur comme ça je pourrais te protéger contre les méchants, dit-elle.

Daphné rigole à sa remarque, elle reste dans les bras de Grace. Grace lui dépose ses lèvres sur la joue de notre fille. Elles se séparent puis elles nous rejoignent dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors mes puces que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Danny.  
- Aller à la plage, déclarent-elles ensemble.  
- Alors c'est parti, annonça Danny.

Puis ils partent tout les trois vers la plage, Grace court jusqu'au sable tandis que Danny et Daphné y vont en marchant. Danny s'installe sur une chaise longue et Grace commence à faire un château de sable devant les yeux de Daphné. Je les rejoins une fois que la vaisselle est rangée. Je m'installe à côté de mon homme, Daphné se dirige vers moi.

- Papa ? m'appela-t-elle.  
- Oui, ma puce, dis-je.  
- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un livre de chimie ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Daphné tu es trop jeune pour avoir un livre de chimie entre les mains, rétorquai-je.  
- Mais, j'aime bien la chimie moi puis c'est juste un livre, rouspéta Daphné.  
- J'ai dis non, tu n'auras pas de livre de chimie ou autres quand tu seras au lycée peut-être mais pas maintenant, dis-je.  
- De toute façon, c'est parce que tu n'es pas fort en chimie que tu ne veux pas m'en acheter un. Puis à côté de tes grenades ce n'est pas dangereux, argumenta Daphné.

Elle veut vraiment avoir ce livre alors que je ne veux pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut ce livre alors qu'il a tant de choses à découvrir. On se regarde droit dans les yeux jusqu'à que Danny intervienne.

- Daphné, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre Grace, déclara-t-il.  
- D'accord, dit-elle avec résignation dans sa voix.

Elle part rejoindre Grace pour l'aider pour faire son château de sable. Danny se tourne vers moi et il souffle devant mon incompréhension.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle te demande ce livre ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, vraiment pas, avouai-je.  
- Bon, comme tu as pu le voir Daphné est intelligente très intelligente pour son âge et pour elle je pense qu'avoir un livre de chimie l'aidera à s'évader en faisant des équations, expliqua Danny.  
- Mais il a d'autres moyens pour s'évader, rouspétai-je.  
- Toi tu cours, moi je lis Grace dessine tandis que Daphné elle s'est les sciences et plus précisément la chimie, répondit-il.  
- Oh, dis comme ça je comprends mieux, bon on ira demain lui acheter son livre, dis-je.

Danny me sourit puis on retourne à notre contemplation de nos filles entrain de s'amuser. On entend Daphné sortir un truc de sciences, Grace la regarde l'air surpris mais elle se laisse guider par Daphné qui réussit à protéger le château de la monter d'eau. Grace lui fait un immense sourire puis la journée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Grace je dois te raccompagner chez ta mère, annonça Danny.  
- Danno, je m'amusais bien, avoua Grace.  
- Tu pourras venir le week-end prochain si tu demandes à ta mère, dit-il.

Grace lui sourit, elle dit au revoir à Daphné ainsi qu'à moi. Ils partent en nous laissant seul. Je pense qu'il faut que je discute avec Daphné pour son école.

- Daphné, peux-tu venir ici ? demandai-je.  
- J'arrive Papa, dit-elle.

Puis elle me rejoint dans le salon, elle s'assoit sur mes genoux tranquillement. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Dis Daphné as-tu déjà été à l'école ? demandai-je.  
- Non, répondit-elle directement.  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été à l'école mais comment faisais-tu pour apprendre tout ce que tu sais ? questionnai-je.  
- Bin, j'ai été avant que mes parents soient morts puis après c'est Adeline que me donnait des cours même qu'elle dit que je suis très intelligente pour mon âge, avoua-t-elle.  
- On va devoir t'inscrire à l'école mais ça sera la même que Grace, on ira demain, expliquai-je.  
- D'accord mais je sais déjà qu'ils ne voudront pas de moi car je suis trop intelligente pour aller dans une école normale, raconta Daphné.  
- On verra bien ma puce, on verra bien, terminai-je.

Puis je sens que la respiration de Daphné devenir calme, signe qu'elle dort. Je vais la mettre au lit mais elle ne veut pas me lâcher. Je reste comme ça jusqu'à que Danny rentre avec des pizzas dans les mains.

- Babe, j'ai les pizzas ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Chut, Daphné vient de s'endormir, enfin elle dormait avant que tu rentres en hurlant, déclarai-je en voyant Daphné se réveiller en sursaut.  
- Oh, désolé ma puce, viens il est l'heure de manger, après tu vas au bain, dit-il.

On va dans la cuisine pour manger, dès qu'on a fini Danny va faire couler un bain pour Daphné mais elle refuse d'y aller. Elle pleure même en me suppliant de ne pas la forcer à y aller. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la consoler.

- Daphné ma puce, c'est juste pour te laver et te détendre on va rien faire qui va te porter préjudice, avouai-je.  
- S'il te plaît Papa, je ne veux pas prendre de bain, pleura-t-elle.  
- Et si je le prends avec toi, annonçai-je.

Oh j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça, car elle me regarde avec horreur puis elle s'enfuit loin de moi. Je la vois qu'elle court dehors en vitesse. J'appelle Danny pour lui dire que Daphné s'est enfuit et que je ne sais pas où elle a pu aller. Il descend et me rejoint dans le salon un air inquiet sur le visage. On commence à énumérer tout les endroits possibles, on a même regardé sur le toit mais pas de Daphné en vue. Quand tout un coup, mon téléphone sonne.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Je décroche tellement vite que je ne vois même pas la personne qui m'appelle. Mais quand j'entends sa voix, je suis surpris.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Daphné a disparu, déclarai-je.  
- Justement, je l'ai trouvé entrain de courir dans la rue, elle m'est rentrée dedans, annonça cette personne.  
- Où êtes-vous ? demandai-je.  
- Veux pas prendre de bain, pitié, dis à Papa que je ne veux pas prendre de bain, entendis-je.  
- J'arrive chez toi Steve, on sera dans 10 minutes, répondit-elle.

Je raccroche et je me retourne vers Danny les larmes aux yeux. Je souffle un bon coup, je ressuie les larmes qui ont coulés.

- Kono va la ramener, Daphné l'a percuté dans la rue. Je n'ose même pas ce qu'on a pu lui faire pour qu'elle ne veuille pas prendre un bain, expliquai-je.  
- Pourtant tout allez bien, j'espère qu'on sera lui faire oublier tout ces souvenirs, avoua Danny.  
- Moi aussi, Bébé, moi aussi, heureusement que son oncle est mort tout comme son pseudo père parce que j'aurais fait la même que Daphné a vécu à cause d'eux, sifflai-je.  
- Babe, calme toi, tu ne veux pas que notre puce te voit dans cet état quand même, déclara-t-il.  
- Tu as raison, Bébé, je suis désolé, je suis tellement en colère contre toutes les personnes qui lui ont du mal alors qu'elle n'est qu'une petite fille incroyable. Malgré son passé, elle nous fait confiance, elle a réussi à pardonner à Grace et ça je suis fier d'elle, racontai-je.  
- Je suis fier d'elle aussi, et c'est à notre tour de lui montrer que tout va bien maintenant qu'elle ne risque plus rien.

On entend une voiture dans l'allée, Kono lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à craindre que je n'allais pas la forcer à prendre un bain. J'ouvre la porte brusquement ce qui fait sursauter Daphné ainsi que Kono. Daphné est dans les bras de Kono toujours en larmes, elle s'accroche à Kono comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elles rentrent à l'intérieur et on s'installe dans le salon. Je veux prendre notre ange dans les bras mais elle s'enfonce encore plus dans la poitrine de Kono. Ça me fait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on est redevenu au point de départ.

- Daphné c'est Dad, si tu ne veux pas prendre de bain alors tu n'en prendras pas, déclara Danny.  
- Je ne veux pas, il va essayer de me noyer et de me faire mal si j'en prends un, avoua-t-elle.

Kono et Danny sont choqués par ce que vient de dire Daphné tandis que moi j'essaie de rester zen. Ne pas me mettre en colère, ce n'est pas de sa faute, les responsables sont ses tuteurs pas elle.

- Daphné, regarde-moi, demanda Kono.

Daphné lève sa tête et regarde Kono dans les yeux. Kono enlève les larmes de son visage tout en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Daphné, Steve et Danny voulaient juste que tu profites du bain pour enlever le sable que tu as dans tes habits et aussi d'apaiser pour mieux dormir cette nuit, lui expliqua-t-elle.  
- Pas mal ? demanda Daphné.  
- Non, ma puce, ils ne te feront aucun mal car ils t'aiment de tout leurs cœurs, avoua-t-elle.  
- Je… peux prendre un bain si c'est… toi qui me le donne, balbutia notre fille.

Kono nous regarde car elle ne sait pas quoi dire. J'hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'elle peut lui faire prendre son bain. Elle me sourit timidement en réponse.

- Bien sur ma puce, allez on y va, répondit Kono.

Puis elles se dirigent dans la salle de bain tranquillement tandis que nous on s'assoit sur le canapé. La pression retombe quand on entend Daphné rire d'en haut.

- Dis donc jeune fille comment osez-vous me mouiller, entendons-nous.  
- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, déclara Daphné.  
- Je rigole Daphné, allez il est temps de sortir de ce bain Mlle. Bon quel pyjama veux-tu ? Si on prend celui avec Boo Boo comme dessin, parfait. Et voilà, tu es toute propre et belle avec ce petit pyjama, raconta Kono.

On les voit descendre l'escalier, Daphné avec un sourire collé aux lèvres malgré sa fatigue. Elle se dirige vers nous et s'installe sur les genoux de Danny. Elle pose sa tête contre son torse puis elle commence à s'endormir. Kono est devant nous et sourit à la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Je me lève et je la prends dans mes bras.

- Merci Kono pour tout, dis-je.  
- De rien, je pense que maintenant elle va apprécier le bain, avoua-t-elle.  
- Oui, si notre fille t'a pardonné Kono. Et tu en as la preuve, je te revaudrais ça, déclarai-je.  
- Daphné fait parti de la famille Steve, donc dès qu'elle a besoin de parler de trucs de fille je serais là tout comme Adeline en parlant d'elle je pense que je fais devoir lui parler, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Adeline va te pardonner en sachant ce que tu as fais pour Daphné aujourd'hui.  
- Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille, je fais rentrer, bonne soirée les gars, dit-elle.  
- Bonne soirée Kono.

Elle se dirige vers Daphné, l'embrasse sur le front puis elle s'en va jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois partie, je rejoins Danny dans le salon mais je ne le vois nulle part.

- Danny ? l'appelai-je.  
- En haut, Babe, dans notre chambre, répondit-il.

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches et j'arrive dans notre chambre où Danny a allongé Daphné sur le lit. Je m'approche de lui doucement, je l'embrasse dans le cou. Il se retourne et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Babe, heureusement que Kono était là, t'imagine si Daphné aurait rencontré une mauvaise personne, déclara-t-il en frissonnant.  
- N'y pense pas Bébé, viens on va se coucher, la soirée a été riche en émotion pour tout le monde, dis-je.  
- Tu as raison, demain on va inscrire Daphné a l'école en espérant que tout se passe bien, rétorqua Danny.  
- Ne sois pas si pessimiste Danno, tout va bien se passer demain, Grace sera avec Daphné c'est le principal, expliquai-je.

Pour toute réponse Danny m'embrasse langoureusement. On s'allonge tout les deux à côtés de Daphné qui dort paisible. C'est comme si elle sait qu'on est à ses côtés car elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et positionne ses jambes contre celles de Danny. J'attrape la main de l'home que j'aime pour enfermer notre magnifique puce dans un cocon de protection. Danny lui enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Daphné tandis que je les regarde dormir tout les deux en toute sécurité.

- Je vous aime, mes amours, dis-je.  
- T'aime aussi, Babe.  
- Aimer vous, répondit Daphné.

Je souris à la réponse de Daphné puis je m'endors à mon tour paisible tout en serrant les deux êtres qui me sont chères à mon cœur.

_Le lendemain : _

Quand je me réveille, j'aperçois que Daphné dort encore. Sa 1ère nuit complète, le bain a du vraiment l'apaiser pour qu'elle dorme comme ça. Je les laisse dormir comme ça je peux faire le petit déjeuner tranquillement sans à avoir à m'occuper de Daphné en lui interdisant de le faire. Je suis devant la porte de la chambre quand je remarque que Daphné s'est collé un peu plus contre Danny tandis que lui, il a passé un bras autour de sa taille. Je prépare lentement le petit déjeuner quand je vois Daphné encore endormi devant la porte de la cuisine.

- 'Jour 'Pa, dit-elle.  
- Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ? demandai-je.  
- Hmm, oui, répondit-elle.

Je lui fais la bise tout en l'installant sur la chaise puis je lui tends une assiette rempli de pancakes. Elle me remercie puis elle commence à manger, et miracle elle finit toute son assiette. Serait-ce grâce à l'épisode du bain ce changement ? J'espère que oui, je suis confiant maintenant. Dès qu'elle a finit, elle part s'habiller, je prépare l'assiette de Danny en attendant que Daphné descende en pantalon bleu et un T-shirt rose. On est sur le canapé entrain de regarder un dessin animé quand Danny descend enfin nous rejoindre.

- Bonjour, Dad, dit-elle.  
- Bonjour, mon ange, Babe, répondit-il.  
- Il faut juste que tu réchauffes ton assiette et Daphné a mangé toute son assiette, dis-je avec fierté.  
- Merci, Oh mais c'est magnifique mon ange ! s'exclama Danny.

Puis il part dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il le finit en 5 minutes puis il va s'habiller. Une fois prêt, on commence à se préparer pour aller à l'école inscrire notre petite puce.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Danny ouvre la porte quand on voit une personne devant. Bon, je sens qu'aujourd'hui on n'arrivera pas à faire ce qu'on doit faire si on est tout le temps interrompu. Daphné voit cette personne et elle court vers elle.

- Catheriiiiiiiiiiiiine ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Daphné mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda Catherine.  
- Steve m'a adopté, c'est cool nan, dit-elle.

Catherine me regarde avec surprise puis elle sourit. Elle prend Daphné dans ses bras quand je la fais rentrer à l'intérieur mais on se dirige vers la plage pour s'installer tranquillement. Catherine s'assoit sur une chaise tandis que nous on reste debout. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Danny, je devine que lui aussi se demande comment Daphné peut connaître Catherine.

- Ma puce comment connaît-tu Catherine ? demandai-je.  
- Euh… bin… je l'ai aidé pendant une affaire, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Pardon ?! s'exclama Danny.  
- Dad, s'te plaît, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je ne risquais rien, avoua Daphné.  
- Danny, Daphné m'a juste aidé à résoudre une petite chose qui est classée confidentiel. Personne ne sait qu'elle est intervenue, et pour savoir comment elle est arrivée sur l'enquête, on va dire qu'on a découvert qu'elle était très intelligente pour son âge mais ne t'inquiète pas Daphné nous a aidé qu'une fois, expliqua Catherine.  
- Bon, alors si ce n'est que pour une fois, on va passer ça mais pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? questionna Danny.  
- Euh, je voudrais votre autorisation pour que Daphné nous aide une fois de plus, répondit-elle.

Danny me regarde comme si il attendait que je réponde à sa place. Il a autant le droit de répondre que moi, donc ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Je hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que c'est à lui de décider pas moi. Il a compris, il souffle un bon coup avant de répondre.

- Ecoute, Catherine, Daphné a d'autres priorités que de t'aider. Puis pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle exactement, déclara Danny.  
- On a reçu un code mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il signifie et comme je savais que Daphné nous avait déjà aidés, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait le refaire, avoua-t-elle.  
- C'est non, Daphné ne t'aidera pas tout simplement qu'elle n'a que 7 ans et que même si elle est intelligente elle ne t'aidera pas, point final ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ca peut sauver le pays, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Et alors ? Si Daphné n'était pas là, tu aurais déjà trouvé une solution alors c'est non, maintenant tu veux bien nous laisser on doit inscrire Daphné à l'école, s'énerva Danny.

Daphné descend des bras de Catherine pour se diriger vers Danny. Elle se met devant lui et elle se colle à ses jambes. Catherine nous regarde et voit bien que Danny ne changera pas d'avis. Elle souffle de mécontentement, me regarde comme si j'allais accepter que notre fille l'aide. Si on dit oui maintenant, c'est oui pour toujours et ça je ne le veux pas. Je veux que ma fille ait une enfance normale maintenant.

- Ma réponse rejoint celle de Danny, Catherine. Si on te donne une main, la prochaine fois tu voudras le bras et ça je ne veux pas. Ma fille aura une enfance comme les autres, alors tu connais la sortie, rétorquai-je.

Catherine ouvre et ferme sa bouche avec fermeté, elle dit au revoir à Daphné puis elle se dirige vers sa voiture pour partir très vite. Daphné se décolle des jambes à Danny puis elle court vers la Camaro.

- Dis donc jeune fille tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, déclara Danny.  
- C'est classé confidentiel, Dad, répondit-elle.

Je rigole de sa réponse, elle est bien comme moi. Elle me sourit, cela me réchauffe le cœur enfin un vrai sourire qui fait briller ses yeux. Daphné ouvre la portière et commence à s'installer sur son siège auto et elle attache sa ceinture de sécurité. On s'installe à notre tour dans la voiture puis nous partons vers l'école. On y arrive au bout de 20 minutes, j'ai roulé doucement même si Daphné m'a incité à conduire comme un fou sous le rire de Danny. On se dirige vers la grille ou j'apprends que le proviseur nous attend.

- Monsieur McGarrett, Mr Williams, je vous attendais, dit-il.  
- Ah Bon ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, Le Gouverneur m'a dit que vous alliez passé pour inscrite votre fille à l'école, répondit-il.

Je suis surpris, le Gouverneur nous aide pour tout ce qu'il faut pour Daphné. On suit le proviseur jusqu'à son bureau où l'on s'installe sur les chaises en face de lui. Je pose Daphné sur mes genoux.

- Le Gouverneur m'a expliqué le passé de Daphné mais juste le principal, alors Daphné on m'a raconté que tu étais intelligente, dit-il.  
- Je suis forte en sciences mais j'ai un peu de mal pour les autres matières, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai modulé ton emploi du temps pour que justement tu avances dans les matières où tu es forte et que tu rattrapes ton retard dans les autres, expliqua le proviseur.  
- Ce qui veut dire ? questionnai-je.  
- Votre fille ira dans plusieurs classes à la fois. Par exemple quand elle aura chimie elle passera ce cours avec des secondes pour le moment mais quand elle aura français, elle ira dans la classe à Grace. Pour tout ce qui est cours normales elle sera avec votre fille Grace Mr Williams mais pour le côté scientifique elle le passera avec des classes supérieures. Cela vous convient-il ? demanda-t-il.  
- Daphné ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, parfaitement, comme ça je suis avec Grace et je pourrais avancer dans les matières que j'aime, dit-elle.  
- C'est parfait, Daphné pourra commencer ces cours demain alors, voici son emploi du temps pour ce qui est des fournitures scolaires elle aura tout demain, raconta-t-il.  
- Je vous remercie Mr le Proviseur pour tout, dis-je.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr McGarrett, à demain Daphné soit en forme pour ta 1ère journée, dit-il.

On lui dit au revoir puis nous rentrons à la maison. Daphné est toute contente que l'école veut bien d'elle que quand elle rentre, elle saute sur Danny pour lui faire des chatouilles, je vais l'aider dans sa tâche. La soirée se passe tout en riant, pour une fois rien ne nous gâchera la soirée. Enfin, je l'espère mais croisions les doigts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

- Le toit ! s'exclama Adeline  
- Pardon ? dirent les garçons.  
- Oui, quand elle a peur ou elle est inquiète, elle aime pouvoir regarder le ciel ça l'apaise, expliqua Adeline.

Ils se dirigent tous vers le toit, Ils y arrivent. Ils regardent tous dans les environs quand ils voient une silhouette par terre allongée les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Adeline regarde Steve et Danny.

- C'est à vous d'y aller, vous êtes ses parents, déclara-t-elle.

Steve et Danny se dirige vers Daphné tandis que Adeline et Chin redescendre pour aller dans la chambre à Daphné. Chin prend la main d'Adeline dans la sienne et passe un bras autour de son cou. Ils arrivent dans la chambre et s'installent dans le canapé. Adeline se met en face au visage de Chin.

- Chin ? appela-t-elle.  
- Oui, Adeline, dit-il.  
- Que fait-on maintenant est ce que ce que tu regrettes hier soir ? demanda Adeline.  
- Non qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna-t-il.  
- Je veux être sur avant de m'engager pleinement dans une relation avec toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je te remercie d'être à mes côtés maintenant, avoua Adeline.

Chin prend le visage d'Adeline dans ses mains et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'arrête quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à la famille McGarrett-Williams. Adeline se lève et se dirige vers Daphné pour voir ce tout va bien. Après quelques minutes, Daphné demande pour aller dans ses bras, chose qu'Adeline accepte avec plaisir. Ensuite, Adeline remet Daphné dans son lit puis elle part, elle revient 5 minutes plus tard avec une autorisation de sortie qu'elle fait signer à Steve. Steve prend Daphné dans ses bras.

- Voulez-vous venir à la maison ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, on va vous laisser entre famille, répondit Adeline.

Ils les accompagnent jusqu'à leur voiture avec un siège auto dans les mains d'Adeline pour Daphné. Puis ils rentrent chez eux en laissant Adeline et Chin sur le parking.

- Chin, je dois aller travailler, mes patients m'attendent, déclara-t-elle.  
- Pas de problème, je viendrais te chercher ce soir après ton service, répondit-il.  
- D'accord, je finis à 18h, dit-elle.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant que Chin part à son tour chez lui. Adeline retourne à l'intérieur pour faire ses visites avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il est déjà 18h quand Adeline regarde l'heure pour la 1ère fois de la journée. Elle va se changer dans son vestiaire puis elle se dirige vers le parking pour voir Chin qui l'attend près de sa voiture. Adeline arrive près de lui quand le téléphone de Chin sonne.

- Chin ? dit-il.  
- C'est Danny Daphné vous invite à manger à la maison ce soir, déclara Danny.  
- Pas de problème, on arrive, répondit-il.  
- Je lui dis, à tout de suite, termina Danny.

Chin raccroche et annonce à Adeline qu'ils sont invités à manger chez Steve. Adeline sourit car elle pourra passer la soirée avec Daphné et sa future famille. Ils se mettent en route et ils arrivent chez Steve au bout de 10 minutes. Chin sonne à la porte et ils se font ouvrir par Daphné.

- Salut Daph', déclara Adeline.  
- Salut Adeline, répondit Daphné.

Ils entrent dans le salon puis tout le monde se dirige vers le bout de plage. Adeline s'assoit près de Chin sous les yeux de Daphné qui les fixe pendant un long moment.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Adeline ? questionna Daphné à Chin.

Adeline rougit et que Chin est mal à l'aise, Danny rigole du comportement de Daphné. Un ange passe.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.  
- Oui, j'aime Adeline et je ne lui ferai aucun mal si c'est ce que tu te demandes, répondit-il.  
- Bien parce qu'au sinon tu auras affaires à moi et je sais comment te blesser, grogna Daphné.

Les hommes sont surpris mise à par Adeline. Après ça Daphné reste calme. La soirée se passe tranquillement, Adeline et Chin apprennent que c'est Daphné qui a fait à manger. Adeline voit que Daphné a accepté Chin vu qu'elle est sur ses genoux, elle sourit à cette scène. Adeline voit que Steve s'est levé pour prendre Daphné des genoux de Chin, Daphné grogne un peu.

- Jeune fille, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, dit-il.  
- Chui pas fatigué, déclara-t-elle en baillant.  
- On va te croire, répondit Steve en souriant.

Daphné fait la bise à tout le monde puis ils rentrent pour que Daphné aille se coucher. Dès qu'ils sont hors de vue, Danny les regarde avec le sourire.

- Je pense que Daphné va appeler Steve Papa quand elle va se coucher. Elle me l'a murmuré ce matin, annonça-t-il.  
- Oui, je l'ai déjà entendu appeler Steve Papa la dernière fois, cela me fait plaisir de la voir heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, expliqua Adeline.

Puis ils voient Steve revenir avec un sourire débile collé sur son visage, ils rigolent de son comportement.

- Oh, je vois que Daphné te l'a dit, déclara Chin.  
- Oui, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait le faire tout de suite, au fait Adeline je voudrais savoir comment peut-on faire pour que Daphné mange convenablement ? demanda Steve.  
- La faire manger plusieurs fois par jour des petites quantités pendant un moment pour que son estomac redevienne comme avant, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Bien, merci alors vous en êtes ou vous deux ? demanda Steve  
- Steve ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Steve se met à rire de leurs comportements, ils finissent par parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'Adeline déclare qu'elle doit rentrer car elle commence tôt demain. Steve et Danny les raccompagnent jusqu'à la voiture de Chin puis ils rentrent chez Chin ce soir. Adeline et Chin arrivent chez Chin au bout de 10 minutes, il ouvre la porte et Adeline s'avale dans le canapé tellement elle est épuisée. Elle commence même par s'endormir, elle ne sent même pas Chin la porter pour la poser dans le lit. Dès qu'elle est allongée dans le lit, Adeline enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de Chin pour respirer son odeur ce qui le fait sourire. Chin déshabille Adeline pour qu'elle soit à l'aise pour dormir puis il s'installe à son tour à ses côtés. Il attrape Adeline par la taille puis il s'endort la tête enfouit dans le cou d'Adeline.

_Le lendemain : _

Adeline se réveille au son de son téléphone qui lui indique qu'il est l'heure d'aller au boulot. Elle se lève sans réveiller Chin, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se laver puis elle descend dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café que Chin avait préparé la vieille pour elle. Elle sourit devant toute cette petite attention, elle prend son téléphone pour appeler un taxi qui va l'emmener à l'hôpital. En attendant le taxi, Adeline lui écrit un petit mot qu'elle dépose sur la table de la salle à manger.

_Mon p'tit Chin cheryy,_

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller tellement que tu dormais bien. Passe une bonne journée, mon service se finit à 13h si tu veux qu'on passe le reste de la journée ensemble.

Ton petit ange.

Elle entend le taxi dans l'allée donc elle sort puis elle se dirige vers l'hôpital. Elle fait ses visites, elle s'installe à son bureau pour s'occuper de ses patients qui ne sont pas dans une chambre d'hôpital quand elle reçoit un message de Chin.

_Kikou mon ange,_

Ton petit message m'a fait plaisir, et oui je veux passer le reste de l'après-midi avec toi. Je te propose qu'on aille manger dans un petit restaurant avant d'aller se promener sur la plage. Cette idée te plait ?

Ton Chin Chery.

Adeline rigole à la suite de la lecture du sms puis elle lui répond qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. Le reste de la matinée passe à une vitesse folle, elle va se changer puis elle retrouve Chin au même endroit qu'hier. Ils s'embrassent puis Chin l'emmène dans un restaurant pas loin de la plage. Pendant le repas, Adeline a sa main dans la main de Chin. Ils apprennent à mieux se connaître durant le repas. Une fois fini, ils se dirigent vers la plage là où ils aperçoivent Steve dans un coin.

- Steve ? appela Adeline.

Steve se retourne pour voir Adeline et Chin arriver près de lui. Ils s'installent à ses côtés et ils remarquent Danny et Daphné dans l'eau entrain de rire.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir Daphné heureuse, dit Adeline.  
- Oui, malgré ce qui s'est passé avec Grace, annonça-t-il.  
- Ah bon ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Chin.  
- Oui, Danny a du ramener sa fille chez Rachel et sa mère l'a puni jusque que Daphné lui pardonne, puis il a une dame qui est venue chercher Daphné ce matin, une certaine Abigail Green, expliquai-je.  
- Je vois qu'ils sont été plus vite cette fois-ci, il leur a fallu 2 mois avant qu'ils viennent me voir pour chercher aussi Daphné, avoua-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? questionna-Steve.  
- C'est une organisation qui est censé aider les enfants qui ont un passé assez lourd mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font réellement, en fait pour résumé ils évaluent les capacités de ces enfants pour leur faire devenir des gens manipulables mais normalement cette organisation n'existe plus parce que Daphné a détruit leurs locaux la dernière fois, raconta Adeline.  
- Explosé ! s'exclama Steve.  
- Oui, c'était assez marrant de voir une enfant de 5 ans réussir à détruire l'endroit ou elle était.  
- Adeline ! hurla Daphné.

Une tornade brune court vers Adeline suivi de Danny qui marchait vers nous. Daphné saute dans les bras d'Adeline.

- Doucement Daph', si tu continues je serais aussi mouillée que toi, déclara Adeline.  
- Mais c'est marrant, répondit-elle.

Steve dépose une serviette sur Daphné pour la ressuyer. Une fois que toute trace d'eau disparu de Daphné, Steve la rhabille.

- Alors comme ça ils sont revenus, déclara Adeline.  
- Oui, et je leur ai dit que Papa pouvait les tuer de n'importe quel façon. Ils ne reviendront plus mais le drôle c'est qui n'ont même pas eu peur que j'explose encore leurs locaux. Oups, avoua-t-elle.

Elle met sa main devant sa bouche suite à ce qu'il vient dire. Ils regardent Danny qui est surpris par ce que viens de dire Daphné.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Que la femme qui est venue tout à l'heure fait parti d'une organisation qui utilise les enfants au passé lourd mais Daphné a détruit leurs locaux quand elle avait 5 ans, répétai-je.  
- Ah ouais quand même, comment as-tu fait ? lui questionna Danny.  
- Euh… techniquement je n'ai pas fais exprès, j'étais entrain de faire une expérience chimique assez avancé quand j'ai malheureusement mis un produit qui ne fallait pas dans le mélange, ce qui a fallut une explosion jusqu'à 5 km à la ronde. J'ai eu le temps de partir en courant juste avant que ça explose, nous informa-t-elle.  
- Bin dis donc tu es intelligente pour ton âge, dit Danny.

Daphné rougit sous son compliment, Danny la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se laisse faire mais très vite Danny lui fait des chatouilles.

- Dad, arrête pitié, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, rigola-t-elle.  
- Tu as quand même fait exploser un bâtiment, répondit-il.  
- Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, je le jure.

Danny arrête les chatouilles mais garde un moment Daphné dans ses bras. Adeline et Chin les regardent en souriant. Chin nous invite chez lui pour la soirée. Ils acceptent avec joie donc ils se mettent en route jusqu'à chez lui. Ils y arrivent au bout de 10 minutes. Ils sont tranquillement installer quand Kono les rejoint, Adeline se tend dès qu'elle la voit heureusement Daphné ne l'a pas encore vu mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Salut Chin oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités, dit Kono.  
- Vas-y rentre on allait justement passer à table, joins toi à nous, proposa Chin.  
- Je ne veux pas déranger, déclara Kono.  
- Tu peux rester mais je ne veux pas que tu me parles ainsi qu'à Adeline enfin si elle le veut, rétorqua Daphné.

Adeline rigole à la réplique de Daphné, Kono reste manger avec nous. Kono tente par tous les moyens de parler à Daphné mais elle fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Steve aide Kono à débarrasser, Adeline suppose que Steve lui parle en lui disant que Daphné va lui pardonner avec le temps. Puis ils reviennent tout les deux tout en remarquant que Daphné est entrain de somnoler contre le torse de son Dad qui a un bras autour de sa taille comme si il voulait l'enfermer dans un cocon de protection..

- Papa, Dad, entendirent-ils.  
- Oui, ma puce, dirent Steve et Danny ensemble.  
- Je vous aime, dit Daphné.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, dit Steve.  
- Danno t'aime aussi Daphné, répondit Danny.

Chin leur propose d'installer dans son canapé pour que Daphné dorme mieux mais elle refuse de partir des bras de Danny. Ils la laissent ici, ils remarquent que Daphné s'est carrément endormi. Adeline esquisse un petit sourire tout en prenant la main de Chin devant les deux autres hommes.

- Je suis heureuse que Daphné vous accepte, elle peut enfin avoir une vraie vie de famille, déclara Adeline.  
- Oui, elle a fait des progrès, maintenant elle se laisse approcher sans crainte et elle nous montre une autre facette de sa personnalité, avoua Danny.  
- Oui, elle est très protectrice envers les personnes qu'elle aime et elle peut être un vrai démon contre les personnes qui fait du mal à sa famille, les informa-t-elle.  
- Je suis mal barré si elle est comme Steve, constata Danny.

Ils se mettent à rire tout en imaginant Daphné se mettre en colère contre les personnes qui oseront faire du mal à sa famille.

- Il commence à se faire tard, il faut qu'on mette Daphné au lit, au revoir les amis. On a passé une bonne soirée on remet ça quand vous voulez, annonça Steve.  
- Pas de problème, déclara Chin.

Puis ils rentrent chez eux tout comme Kono en les laissant tout les deux seuls. Adeline commence à ranger un peu le bazar mais elle est stoppée par Chin.

- Chin, dit-elle.  
- On rangera demain mon ange, viens on va se coucher, déclara Chin.

Adeline remarque une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux de Chin, elle sourit. Puis ils se dirigent vers la chambre pour passer une nuit de folie.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

_Point de vue de Steve :  
_  
**Deux jours plus tard : **

Cela va faire deux jours qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Daphné car elle s'enferme dans sa chambre dès qu'elle rentre de l'école et qu'elle ne nous parle plus. En fait, c'est Danny qui m'en a parlé hier soir après que Daphné soit retourné dans sa chambre. En y repensant, j'ai peur qu'on soit retourné en arrière. Donc, je décide d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, je frappe mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse donc je rentre et je remarque que Daphné n'est pas dans sa chambre. Sa fenêtre est ouverte, je passe ma tête et je la découvre sur le toit entrain de regarder les étoiles.

- Daphné ? l'appelai-je.

Elle sursaute que j'ai peur qu'elle tombe mais elle retrouve son équilibre. Elle me regarde mais elle ne me répond pas. Je décide de la rejoindre sur le toit, j'y arrive sain et sauf. Je m'assois à côté d'elle tout en silence.

- Daphné, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je.  
- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle.  
- Tu peux me parler, c'est à propos de l'école ? questionnai-je.  
- Oui enfin non, pas vraiment, c'est compliqué, déclarai Daphné.

Daphné frissonne car il commence à faire froid, je prends sa main pour l'inciter à descendre pour en parler au chaud. Elle comprend donc elle me suit tranquillement. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, on descend au salon où Danny est sur le canapé. Il nous sourit, Daphné s'installe en face de nous, elle baisse la tête.

- Ma puce ? appela Danny.

Elle lève sa tête et on remarque qu'elle pleure. Je vais pour me lever mais elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil ce qui me fait mal. Punaise, on se retrouve au point de départ, on va devoir tout recommencer à zéro ! Je me rassois à côté de Danny tranquillement.

- Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je… c'est vrai que mon adoption n'est pas encore officielle ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Oui mais c'est bien parti pour que je sois officiellement ton père, répondis-je.  
- Donc, vous pouvez tout arrêter demain si vous le souhaitez ? interrogea Daphné.

Je commence à comprendre tout comme Danny, Daphné pense que temps qu'on n'a pas le papier qui montre qu'on est ses parents, elle risque de retourner à l'orphelinat.

- Mon ange, tu ne vas pas retourner à l'orphelinat, qui t'a dis ça ? demanda Danny.  
- Mme Delosse, ma prof de Maths, elle a aussi dit que si je continuais à la rabaisser pendant son cours bin elle allait contacter l'organisation qui veut me reprendre, expliqua-t-elle.  
- La rabaisser ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, c'est une mauvaise prof parce qu'elle se trompe tout le temps à chaque cours qu'elle donne à ma classe. Même Kenzi a remarqué que Mme Delosse se trompe mais je suis la seule à lui faire remarquer, avoua notre fille.  
- Bien, j'irai voir le proviseur pour lui en parler mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous en parler ? questionnai-je.  
- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça, déclara-t-elle.  
- Nous sommes tes parents, tu n'es pas un poids pour nous et par-dessus tout tu es ma fille et j'aimerai que quand il a un problème de ce type tu viens nous voir au lieu de t'enfermer comme tu as fait, grondai-je.  
- Oui, désolé Monsieur, j'ai compris, dit-elle.  
- Daphné, Steve veut juste de faire comprendre qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, tu nous as inquiétés en nous ne disant rien comme tu la fais, réexpliqua Danny.

Elle se dirige vers moi et me prends dans ses petits bras malgré qu'elle commence à reprendre un rythme normal pour manger mais comme Adeline nous a dit c'est une chose qui restera à vie. Elle restera maigre mais si on essaie de tout faire pour qu'elle prenne du poids. Bref, je serre mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'assois sur mes genoux.

- Je suis désolé, papa. J'ai eu peur que tu sois d'accord avec elle parce que j'ose reprendre la prof de Maths alors que c'est une adulte, raconta-t-elle.  
- C'est vrai que répondre à un adulte ce n'est pas bien mais si c'est pour lui dire qu'elle se trompe dans son cours tu as le droit mais qui est Kenzi ? demandai-je.  
- C'est une fille qui a 15 ans, elle est intelligente comme moi mais en revanche elle est très forte dans toutes les matières, déclara Daphné avec le sourire.  
- Il me tarde de la connaitre, elle est sympa ? questionna Danny.  
- Oui, elle est comme Grace, Kenzi me protège tout le temps contre les élèves de la classe qui m'embête c'est assez marrant. Parce que malgré qu'elle a 15 ans elle fait peur aux garçons qui s'approche un peu trop près de moi, rigola Daphné.

J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer et qu'il faut aussi que je remercie Grace de protéger Daphné. Justement notre puce a enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et elle soupire de bien-être ce qui fait rire Danny. On reste comme ça un moment avant que je décide qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. On va coucher Daphné dans son lit maintenant elle dort toute seule sans faire de cauchemars ce qui nous fait plaisir. On avance petit à petit vers la guérison même si cette prof a failli tout faire échouer mais elle sera bientôt plus dans le corps enseignant demain. On embrasse notre puce sur le front, on la borde puis on va se coucher à notre tour tranquillement.

_Le lendemain : _

Daphné est déjà debout quand Danny et moi descendons pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une habitude qu'on n'a pas réussie à lui faire débarrasser, se lever tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner. Elle nous voit et elle nous sourit dans en nous disant bonjour, aujourd'hui on a le droit a du bacon avec des toasts. On mange tranquillement tandis que Daphné va s'habiller, quand elle descend la vaisselle est lavée et rangée dans les placards. On se dirige tout les trois vers l'école, on y arrive au bout de 10 minutes. Daphné sort à peine de la voiture qu'une fille lui saute dessus et qui a failli de la renverser si elle ne s'était pas tenu contre la portière.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kenzi, dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Bonjour, petite Daphné, prête pour avoir cette vieille morue ? demanda Kenzi.

Je tousse pour faire remarquer notre présence, ce qui fait sursauter les filles. Je vois Kenzi rougir quand elle nous voit. Daphné quand à elle, elle est morte de rire face au comportement de son amie.

- Kenzi, je te présente mon papa Steven et mon deuxième papa Danny, dit Daphné.  
- Bonjour, Messieurs, je suis contente de vous rencontrer en chair et en os, déclara une Kenzi nerveuse.  
- Je suis aussi content de vous rencontrer, Daphné nous a parlé de vous et elle nous a dit que du bien, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de rougir encore plus maintenant j'en ai la preuve. Danny lui sourit de tout ça comme Daphné, la sonnerie retentit ce qui signifie que les filles ont cours de Maths si j'ai bien compris. On conduit Daphné jusqu'au devant de l'école, on l'embrasse sur la joue puis elle se va se ranger tout en bavardant quand on voit une femme arriver vers sa classe.

- Mlle Anderson, veuillez vous taire, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la plus jeune que cela vous permet bien des choses, entendons-nous.  
- Oui, madame, dit-elle.

De quel droit ose-t-elle parler à notre fille comme ça ? J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller la voir pour lui dire ma façon de penser à cette vieille morue comme dirait Kenzi mais Danny me l'en empêche même si lui aussi est à deux doigts d'exploser. On voit Kenzi poser sa main sur le bras de Daphné et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui fait rire Daphné. Puis sa classe rentre en cours, nous on se dirige vers le bureau du proviseur. On est accueilli les bras ouvert ce qui nous étonne un peu quand même.

- Mr McGarrett et Mr Williams, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien mais nous avons un problème avec un professeur, déclarai-je.  
- La prof de Mathématique de votre fille, je suis au courant. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de la virer parce qu'elle fait partie d'une organisation très puissante mais je sais que vous allez faire quelque chose, annonça-t-il.  
- Vous étiez au courant de ce qu'elle faisait à notre fille et vous la laissez faire ! Savez-vous que Daphné s'est renfermé sur elle-même à cause de cette femme, j'ai eu peur qu'on devait tout recommencer à zéro. Ne savez-vous pas ce que Daphné a vécu ? Pourtant si, organisation ou pas, je fais lui dire ma façon de penser à cette vieille morue. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles Mr et elles ne vont pas être bonne, je vous le garantis ! s'exclama Danny.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon homme aussi en colère de toute ma vie, vous avez cru que c'était moi et bin vous vous êtes trompés. Je peux voir le proviseur frissonner suite à la colère de Danny. Je suppose que la sonnerie qu'on entend déclare que le 1er cours est fini. On croise Daphné et son amie sortir d'une salle, je peux voir Danny rentrer dedans toujours en colère mais là elle va être phénoménal. Daphné nous a vu et commence à rire car elle sait ce qu'il va se passer.

- Kenzi, tiens toi prête quand Dad est en colère, faut mieux être à l'abri, déclara-t-elle.  
- Chouette un peu d'action ce matin, viens on va voir ce qui se passe, dit Kenzi.

Kenzi prend la main de ma fille puis elles s'installent derrière Danny qui est prêt à exploser une seconde fois. Je les rejoins tout en souriant, un deux trois, que le spectacle commence.

- Alors vous espèce de vieille morue ! Comment osez-vous parler à ma fille de cette façon, je peux vous dire que vous commencez mal avec moi. Il ne faut jamais au grand JAMAIS s'attaquer à MES FILLES que ce soit Grace ou Daphné et là vous avez attaqué Daphné. Vous faites peut-être partie d'une organisation mais êtes-vous au courant que justement Daphné a explosé vos locaux quand elle avait 5 ans et que je pourrais l'autoriser à recommencer juste pour vous faire chier. Et de quel droit aussi vous lui dites qu'on peut l'abandonner à tout moment, n'oubliez pas Mme que mon mari est un NavySeal et qu'il peut vous tuer de n'importe quel façon pour avoir attaqué SA FILLE ! s'écria Danny.

Les filles applaudissent la prestation de Danny tout en rigolant tandis que moi j'ai un petit peu bloqué sur le faite qu'il me considère comme son mari. Je reprends mes esprits ce qui me permet de voir que la femme est blanche comme un linge et qu'elle est à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'en rajouter une couche. Je m'avance vers elle dangereusement ce qui fait intensifie le rire des filles.

- Alors vous, je confirme ce que mon mari vous a dis, mais j'ai quand même un principe quoique je peux faire une exception à la règle ! Avez-vous une méthode particulière à laquelle que vous voulez que j'utilise ou pas ? Je préfère toujours demander, j'aime faire plaisir jusqu'à la dernière minutes aux gens que je fais tuer. Mais en tout cas, n'importe quel façon que vous voulez je ne la respecterais qu'au dernier moment vu que j'aime faire souffrir les personnes qui s'attaquent à ma famille et surtout à ma fille Daphné et c'est la même chose pour Grace, finis-je par dire.

J'ai à peine fini mon récit qu'elle s'évanouit cette débile. On entend plusieurs applaudissement, on se retourne pour voir des enfants devant notre salle tous mort de rire face à ce qu'i vient de se passer même certains adultes rigolent avec les élèves. On ne fait même pas attention à l'infirmière qui essaie de relever la prof de Maths. Danny me regarde avec un immense sourire collé sur son visage.

- Punaise, Daphné tes parents sont trop cools, comment ils sont fait peur à la prof, c'était trop kiffant ! s'exclama Kenzi.  
- J'avoue on a bien rigolé mais on doit aller en cours, on a chimie et tu sais que j'adore cette matière, avoua Daphné.  
- Je pense que j'ai compris, puis le prof t'a tapé dans l'œil aussi si je ne me trompe pas, dit Kenzi.  
- N'importe quoi, je suis trop jeune pour lui, expliqua-t-elle mais elle voit mon regard, enfin je veux dire il ne m'intéresse même pas.

Comment ma fille se rattrape, Kenzi elle, elle rigole tout comme Danny. Daphné donne un coup de coude dans les côtés de Kenzi pour qu'elle arrête de rire. Kenzi lui rend l'appareil sauf que comme Daphné est plus petite qu'elle, elle tombe de sa chaise dans un bruit étourdissant. Je suis prêt à intervenir quand je vois que ma fille se relever sans rien dire puis elle s'en va pour aller à son cours de chimie. Kenzi court après elle et crie qu'elle est désolée de l'avoir fait tomber de sa chaise, ce qui fait rire Daphné encore une fois. Je suis contente qu'elle est trouvé une amie digne de confiance. Bon, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, donc on décide de sortir de l'école. On va au QG bin oui nos jours de repos ne sont pas éternels. Quand on arrive, les cousins sont déjà là entrain de finir leurs rapports en retard. Ils nous voient et nous rejoignent à la table tactile.

- Salut, dirent-ils ensemble.  
- Salut les cousins, répondons-nous.  
- Comment ça se fait que vous arrivez à cette heure-ci, il a eu un problème avec Daphné ? demanda Chin.  
- Un malentendu avec une de ces profs mais maintenant c'est réglé, avoua Danny.  
- Tu m'étonnes, elle a pissé dans son pantalon en te voyant en colère comme jamais, rétorquai-je.  
- Et toi alors, Mr je vous tuerais de la façon que vous voulez une fois que je vous aurez torturé, répliqua Danny.  
- Tu m'as tendu la perche, je te signale donc je l'ai attrapé mais au moyen, on ne la verra plus à l'école de nos filles, expliquai-je.  
- Tu as raison, Babe.

Les cousins nous regardent avec un air d'interrogation mais ils ne posent pas de questions. Heureusement parce que je n'ai pas envie de leur expliquer ce qui c'est passé et je pense que Daphné ne voudrait pas qu'ils sont au courant même si ils font partis de la famille. Aucune enquête vient nous interrompre de la journée, il est l'heure de rentrer quand mon téléphone sonne. Je m'arrête près de la table tactile vu qu'on était sur la route pour aller chercher Daphné à l'école.

- Mr Le Gouverneur, que puis-je pour vous ?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

- Je tenais à vous annoncer officiellement que Daphné est votre fille, elle s'appellera dorénavant Daphné Anderson-McGarrett, avoua-t-il.  
- Oh Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas une connerie ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Pas du tout, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous pour rassurer les arrières de votre partenaire ainsi que la votre, déclara le Gouverneur.  
- Oh, elle s'en est prise à notre fille Mr, répondis-je.  
- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à les voir, je vous tiendrais au courant maintenant je pense que votre fille vous attends, termina-t-il.

Puis il raccroche en me laissant abasourdi. Le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau, je regarde Danny bizarrement et tout d'un coup je viens de comprendre. Je cours et je prends l'homme de ma vie dans mes bras.

- Daphné est notre fille, tu te rends compte notre fille la sœur de Grace, la nièce de Mary, je suis son père tout comme toi, Oh Mon Dieu ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Sérieux ? demanda Danny.  
- Oui, le Gouverneur vient de me le dire, allons chercher notre puce qui doit nous attendre depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes, répondis-je.

On dit au revoir aux cousins puis on s'en va chercher Daphné. On y arrive, on voit Daphné assise par terre avec Kenzi et une adulte. Kenzi a un bras sur l'épaule de notre fille qui a sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Kenzi. On descend de la voiture, Kenzi nous voit.

- Tu vois, petite Daphné, ils ne t'ont pas oubliés, ils sont juste en retard, déclara-t-elle.

Daphné lui fait un petit sourire puis elle se lève pour nous rejoindre. La mère de Kenzi enfin je suppose que c'est elle nous rejoint aussi ainsi que Kenzi.

- Je suppose que vous êtes son père, dit la femme.  
- Exactement et voici mon compagnon et le 2ème père de Daphné et vous la mère de Kenzi, répondis-je.  
- Oui, votre fille s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir donc on a décidé de rester avec elle, mais au cas où que vous êtes occupé je peux toujours la garder avec nous le temps que vous venez la chercher, proposa la mère de Kenzi.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, déclara Danny.  
- Dad, s'te plaît, Kenzi et moi on pourra faire nos devoirs ensemble, avoua notre puce.  
- Bon d'accord mais seulement en dernier recours compris ma puce. Je vous remercie d'être resté avec elle le temps qu'on arrive, céda Danny.  
- Appelez-moi Anna, donc à demain Daphné, dit-elle.

Elle embrasse Daphné tout comme Kenzi mais par contre elle s'est du bout des lèvres, ce qui ne m'échappe pas et qui fait rougir Daphné. Puis elles partent tandis que nous on va jusqu'à la camaro, Daphné a le sourire aux lèvres. On rentre tranquillement à la maison. On est à peine devant la maison que les cousins ainsi qu'Adeline sont devant la porte à nous attendre. Daphné sort de la voiture et se dirige vers eux.

- Bonsoir ma puce, comment se passe l'école ? demanda Adeline.  
- J'ai une nouvelle amie, elle s'appelle Kenzi et elle a 15 ans. Je rigole bien avec, Kenzi est avec moi dans les matières ou je suis forte, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Mais c'est fantastique ça, mon ange, déclara Adeline.

On s'avance vers la plage tranquillement, Daphné s'installe directement sur les genoux de Danny. Je pars chercher à boire et je reviens au bout de 10 minutes avec quelques bières et de la limonade pour notre fille. Daphné prend le verre en me disant merci mais elle évite mon regard ce qui n'échappe pas aux autres. Je sais pourquoi mais je ne dis rien, je la laisse s'expliquer toute seule.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, tu n'as plus de cauchemars ? questionna Adeline.  
- Non, je n'ai plus de cauchemars, répondit Daphné un peu trop vite.  
- Daphné, je te connais alors dis la vérité, rouspéta Adeline.  
- Adeline, je t'assure que je ne te mens pas, je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis que je suis avec Steve et Danny, avoua notre fille.  
- Daphné, j'ai horreur des mensonges, rétorqua Danny.

Daphné se lève avec rage, elle nous regarde tous un par un puis il a un moment de silence. Je crains le pire, je n'ai jamais vu Daphné en colère jusqu'à maintenant.

- Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher un peu nan ! Si je fais des cauchemars c'est mon problème pas le votre compris. Et si j'en fais vous ne pouvez pas m'aider parce que vous ne comprendrez pas. TU vas m'envoyer voir un psy et TU sais très bien que ça ne m'aide pas, la psy va encore me rabattre la même chose, que ce n'est pas de ma faute patati et patata. Je veux juste oublier ce passage de ma vie pour savourer ce que j'ai maintenant. Une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle amie qui m'aime enfin pour ce que je suis et non pas à cause de mes capacités pour les aider ! s'énerva Daphné.

On est tous surpris par cette colère enfin sauf Adeline car je suppose qu'elle l'a déjà vu en colère. Daphné reste devant nous les poings serrés, je ne peux pas la laisser nous parler comme ça.

- Jeune fille, tu n'as pas à nous parler sur ce ton. Adeline t'a posé une question simple et elle voulait une réponse claire car elle s'inquiète pour toi. Alors tu vas t'excuser sur le champ et tu vas dans ta chambre jusqu'à que je t'appelle pour manger, répliquai-je.  
- Ton repas tu peux le mettre ou je pense, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon, me répondit-elle.  
- Daphné, tu ne parles pas à ton père comme ça ! s'écria Danny.  
- Je fais ce que je veux, sur ce je pense que je dois aller dans ma chambre sur ordre de mon cher père, déclara-t-elle.

Elle marmonne des excuses à Adeline puis elle court à l'intérieur pour aller dans sa chambre. Punaise, si elle est comme ça à 7 ans qu'est ce que sera quand elle sera adolescent.

- Wahou, elle est terrible quand elle est en colère, avoua Chin.  
- Elle peut concurrencer niveau colère, Danny, rigola Kono.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ça promet quand elle sera adolescent, répondit Danny.  
- Bin au moins maintenant on sait qu'elle fait des cauchemars, annonça Adeline pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- J'avoue, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? demanda Danny.  
- Tu l'as entendu, elle ne veut pas d'aide mais ne t'inquiète pas elle viendra vous voir toute seule si elle voit qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer ça, nous informa Adeline.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, je vois que Danny a un air triste sur son visage. On les invite à rester manger, je me dirige à l'intérieur pour appeler Daphné pour qu'elle vienne manger.

- Daphné, tu viens manger et c'est un ordre, et je ne me répéterai pas, déclarai-je.  
- C'est bon! j'arrive, pas la peine de crier, entendis-je.

Je la vois arriver vers moi avec un visage impassible. Elle fait peur quand elle est comme ça, elle prend un saladier puis elle se dirige dehors rejoindre les autres. Le repas se déroule en silence, Kono essaie de détendre l'atmosphère ça marche car Daphné fait un petit sourire mais dès qu'elle croise mon regard, son sourire disparaît. Dès qu'elle a fini, Daphné repart dans à l'intérieur sans rien dire mais elle nous aide quand même à débarrasser.

- Elle fera la gueule pendant combien de temps ? demandai-je à Adeline.  
- Ca dépend, mais généralement cela ne dépasse pas une semaine, répondit-elle.  
- Une semaine, Oh Dieu, je sens qu'on va en voir de tous les couleurs, déclara Danny.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais je pense trouver comment minimiser sa colère, annonçai-je.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu officiellement mon père que ça va minimiser ma colère, PAPA, entendons-nous.  
- Comment peut-elle le savoir, je ne lui ai rien dis, déclarai-je.

On la voit arriver vers nous tranquillement, elle s'arrête à quelques pas de nous avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Je sens qu'elle est encore en colère mais moins que tout à l'heure.

- Alors ? l'interrogea Danny.  
- Louise, elle est venue me voir à la sortie de l'école pendant que je vous attendais et c'est là qu'elle me l'a annoncé. J'attendais juste que tu me le dises pour faire semblant d'être surprise, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, dis-je.  
- Daphné ? appela Danny en la voyant partir.  
- Oui, Dad, dit-elle.  
- Veux-tu venir me voir, déclara-t-il.

Daphné le rejoins mais avec douceur comme si Danny allait lui faire du mal. Elle arrive près de lui, elle se raidit dès que Danny pose sa main sur son bras.

- Daphné, je ne te ferai aucun mal et ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est une journée ordinaire pour moi donc je ne veux rien, annonça Daphné.  
- Mais c'est ton anniversaire et il faut qu'on le fête dignement ! s'exclama Kono.  
- Et alors, je ne vois pas le problème à ne pas le fêter puis ça tombe un jour de cours donc raison de plus. Par pitié ne faites rien d'accord, raconta notre puce.

Puis elle retourne à l'intérieur faire je ne sais quoi. On reste un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Kono intervienne pour nous annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de faire une fête pour Daphné.

- Kono, Daphné ne va pas être contente, je veux bien une fête pour son anniversaire mais ne voit pas trop grand quand même, déclara Danny.  
- D'accord, petit le comité, on va inviter Grace et Kenzi pour pas qu'elle soit seule mais on fait ça en toute discrétion, répondit Kono.

Puis le reste de la soirée se passe comme ça, comment préparer la fête sans que Daphné le découvre et que personne ne lui dit. Les autres se décident à partir en nous laissant, on leur dit au revoir puis on va dans notre chambre. On parle de ce qui c'est passé ce soir avec Daphné quand tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre brusquement et on voit une tornade brune courir vers nous. Elle s'allonge entre nous deux sans rien dire, je regarde Danny qui pense la même chose que moi. Elle se blottit contre moi, Danny se rapproche de nous et me prend ma main pour enfermer notre fille dans un cocon de protection. Je peux sentir la respiration de notre fille devenir calme signe qu'elle s'est endormie. Je regarde Danny dont je ne vois plus la tête car elle est dans les cheveux de notre ange. Puis je m'endors à mon tour le sourire aux lèvres.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Daphné est épanoui maintenant, ça me réchauffe le cœur mais j'ai quand même un peu peur qu'elle réagisse mal pour ce qu'on a prévu pour son anniversaire. 8 ans ça se fête, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ! Danny est parti chercher notre puce à l'école, il l'emmène en ville manger une glace le temps que Grace et Kenzi arrive pour la fête. A justement voilà les filles avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je viendrais chercher Kenzi pour 21h, je pense que c'est une heure raisonnable comme tu as cours demain et même si je sais que Daphné est une fille raisonnable on ne va pas s'imposer et tu sais pourquoi Kenzi, avoua Anna.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Daphné aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.  
- Rien de grave Monsieur, c'est juste qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et Daphné n'a pas voulu me le dire, répondit Kenzi.  
- Je pense savoir pourquoi mais tu peux m'appeler Steve. Ils rentrent un peu tôt quand même, dis-je.  
- Au revoir Steve et bon courage pour ce soir et Kenzi ne fait pas trop de bêtises avec Daphné.

Puis Anna part discrètement pendant que Danny revienne avec Daphné, je sens tout de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ils sortent de la voiture, Daphné claque la porte brusquement puis elle nous voit. Mon regard dévie sur Danny qui hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien pu faire avec. Je vois Daphné arriver vers nous, plutôt vers moi.

- Qui a eu l'idée pour la fête ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.  
- Kono, avouai-je.  
- Bon, je suppose qu'elle est à l'intérieur enfin qu'ils sont à l'intérieur près à me sauter dessus dès que je rentre et si on faisait une blague, je rentre par la véranda, proposa Daphné.  
- Oh Ouais vas-y Daphné fait leur peur, j'aime quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama Kenzi.

Daphné lui sourit puis les filles font le tour de la maison, on les suit pour voir ce que Daphné va leur faire. Daphné est devant la porte de la véranda puis d'un coup elle l'ouvre brusquement.

- Merde Papa, pourquoi as-tu dégoupillé cette grenade ? Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait on la jette dans la maison pour savoir si les meubles résistent ? Oui, je la lance, déclara Daphné.

Puis elle jette une pomme dans le salon, la pomme touche à peine le sol que les personnes qui sont dans la pièce sortent en courant. Les filles sont morte de rire face à leurs comportement tout comme moi et Danny même si je suis un peu vexé.

- Je n'en reviens pas, ils croient vraiment que je laisserai Daphné avec une grenade ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Ca c'est un anniversaire le plus merveilleux que j'ai vécu en même temps c'est un peu normal vu que c'est le 1er depuis pas mal de temps, avoua Daphné.

On peut tous voir les cousins et Adeline choqués dans le jardin par ce que vient de faire Daphné. Ils se joignent à nous pour rire, cela dure un bon moment jusqu'à que Daphné se dirige vers Kono.

- Tu ne respectes vraiment ce qu'on te demande, il me semble que je n'avais pas demandé de fête pour mon anniversaire, dit-elle.  
- On ne peut pas avoir de fêter pour son 8ème anniversaire, puis tant pis si tu me fais la tête. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir aujourd'hui, l'informa Kono.

Daphné lui sourit puis elle prend la main de Kenzi pour aller à la plage, Grace les suit tout en rigolant. Nous adultes, nous les regardons s'amuser. On peut voir Daphné courir courser par Kenzi qui est elle-même coursé par Grace qui protège sa petite sœur.

- Les filles, on mange ! s'exclama Danny.  
- Dad, Danno, Danny, répondirent-elles en même temps.  
- Allez on écoute Danny, c'est des frites qu'on mange avec des beignets de crevettes, dis-je.  
- Trop cool, le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillé, cria Daphné.

Puis elle court sans prévenir les autres, elle arrive en première suivi de Kenzi et pour finir Grace. On laisse les filles s'installer à table, on remarque que Grace et Kenzi remplissent l'assiette de notre fille qui râle un peu.

- Je sais me servir toute seule je ne suis pas manchot, dit-elle.  
- Petite Daphné, c'est ton anniversaire alors laisse nous faire, déclara Kenzi.  
- Mais tu l'as fait toute la journée tout comme Grace, alors j'aimerai bien pouvoir me servir de mes mains, Papa dis quelque chose s'te plaît ! supplia Daphné.

Je rigole face à sa détresse, mais je laisse les filles faire. Si elles veulent faire plaisir à Daphné qu'elles le fassent. Je suis heureux que Daphné soit enfin une petite fille normale presque normale si on oublie ces terribles colères et son intelligence. Le repas se passe dans la joie et dans la bonheur humeur. Daphné essaie de débarrasser mais elle retenu par Kenzi qui l'assoit sur ces genoux. Daphné se laisse faire car elle se colle un peu plus contre le torse de Kenzi. On va chercher les cadeaux pour lui donner, Daphné est surprise par tous ces cadeaux.

- On commence par le mien, déclara Kono.

Elle reçoit de la par de Kono un livre sur les coutumes Hawaïennes, par Chin et Adeline une gourmette avec son prénom inscrit dessus. Nous on lui offre un livre de chimie avancé, Daphné hurle de joie face à ça. On rigole tous de son cri puis ce suit un cadeau de la par de sa grande sœur. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, Daphné l'ouvre avec précaution comme si c'était fragile. Dès que je vois ce que c'est je suis surpris par ce cadeau, c'est un bibelot en verre qui représente deux filles enlacés qui sourient toute les deux. Daphné a les larmes aux yeux, elle enlace Grace dans ses bras. Et pour finir, voilà celui de Kenzi.

- Tu m'as déjà donné ton cadeau ce matin, déclara Daphné.  
- Je sais mais celui là, suit avec celui de ce matin, annonça Kenzi.

On peut voir Daphné montrer le collier qu'elle a reçu ce matin de la par de Kenzi, on remarque que Kenzi a le même. Son 2ème cadeau est une clé, je me demande ce qu'elle ouvre enfin je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps car Kenzi répond à la question.

- Ceci est une clé de ma maison, Maman a dit que tu pouvais en avoir une parce comme tu le sais tu fais parti de la famille, alors tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux même si je ne suis pas là mais sache qu'il a toujours Maman si tu veux parler de problèmes de filles au cas où que des deux tantes sont occupés, expliqua Kenzi.

Daphné fond en larmes face à cette déclaration, Kenzi serre ses bras autour de sa taille. Daphné pose sa tête sur son épaule tout en me regardant avec un petit sourire. La sonnette retentit, la mère de Kenzi vient déjà la chercher. J'ouvre la porte pour la voir avec Rachel entrain de discuter. Je les fais rentrer dans le salon, je leur propose à boire mais elles refusent. Daphné se lève pour enlacer Anna pour la remercier pour la clé de sa maison. Elle sourit à Rachel quand même.

- Merci Gracie pour ton cadeau et d'être toujours là même si je ne te dis rien, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ca sert à ça une grande sœur, puis tu sais que je serai toujours prête à te protéger quoiqu'il arrive n'est ce pas Kenzi, déclara Grace.  
- Oui, j'ai bien retenu la leçon, ne t'inquiète pas, bon les filles à demain pour le dernier jour de la semaine, dit Kenzi.

Elle embrasse tout le monde puis elle part tout comme Grace. Une fois les filles parties, je regarde Daphné entrain de ranger ces cadeaux.

- Grace a fait la leçon à Kenzi, déclara Danny.  
- Oui, tu aurais du voir ça, Grace m'a fait rire tout le long. Kenzi se faisait toute petite pendant que Grace lui donner des recommandations bien précises, rigola Daphné.  
- Des recommandations ? questionna Danny.  
- Oui, du genre, si tu fais mal à Daphné tu auras à faire à moi même si elle tient à toi ainsi que je connais pas mal de chose grâce à Danny et Steve. Elle lui a juste dit souvient toi le prof de Maths et nos parents, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Un vrai démon quand elle est en colère, déclarai-je.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire Papa, mais maintenant tout va bien, les filles s'entendent bien depuis ce moment. Kenzi fait attention à ne pas me blesser et Grace surveille Kenzi dès qu'elle est dans son collimateur, dit-elle.

Puis elle monte dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama et ranger ces cadeaux. Dès qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle devait faire, elle revient nous voir pour nous dire bonne nuit et nous embrasser. Une fois qu'elle a fait le tour, Danny va la coucher. Il revient au bout de 5 minutes le sourire aux lèvres.

- Danny ? l'appelai-je.  
- Daphné vient de me dire qu'elle était très contente de la soirée et qu'elle n'en veut pas à Kono pour l'avoir fait, avoua-t-il.  
- Oui, j'appréhendais un peu mais ça c'est très bien passé mise à part que je pose pleins de questions par rapport à la relation qu'entretient notre fille avec Kenzi, déclarai-je.  
- Babe, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, annonça Danny.

Oh, je comprends pourquoi pas devant nos amis qui décident de nous laisser seul. On leur dit au revoir on les regarde partir et on s'assoit sur le canapé.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer la relation entre notre fille et Kenzi ? demandai-je.  
- Et bien, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre Kenzi est...


End file.
